A warm September evening
by Nens
Summary: Inspired by a ff prompt I found on tumblr, you can read it at the beginning of the first chapter. I, of course, own nothing but the plot. Feedback is much appreciated :) Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Jane Rizzoli has been through a lot this year.**_

_**First she divorced her deadbeat husband Casey who had been spending all their money on prostitutes.**_

_**She's had to pick up her family, sans the ex husband, and move them back across the country to Boston; they very hometown she hadn't been to in 10 years. **_

_**She then enrolls her children in school, only to find out (via parent-teacher conference) that their teacher is none other then the former LLBFF that she hadn't seen since an awkward kiss on her stairs after announcing she was marrying Casey 10 long years ago.**_

* * *

><p>She knew she had done a smart move by convincing Casey on giving the girls her last name.<p>

By the time she was expecting their first child, she managed to talk him into the fact that it would have been better for the baby to legally be a Rizzoli: after all, he was still on and off working for the army. If anything ever happened to him, the kids had the right to be safe, under full-custody of their mother.

She doesn't want to admit it now, but she has always thought something like this could happen. She has always had the feeling that their relationship would've sunk. She loved him, of course she did, but she knew him too well to let him fool her and make her think that it could last forever.

Although somehow he tricked her into thinking he was the right one, the right husband for her, the right father for their children and although she was not that kind of woman, she let herself to him, completely.

And now she's paying her lack of courage with loneliness, gathering together what's left of her dignity to give her daughters a good life.

Today, as she looks at her new kitchen, into her new apartment, she feels terribly alone. And guilty.

The girls are in the living room and she makes sure they're not paying any attention to her before opening the fridge and exhuming a bottle of beer. That's the only habit she's kept from her life before Casey: drinking a beer when she feels down. But Casey didn't want her to drink in front of the kids, so she had to do it at night, when the house was sleeping.

"_Fuck Casey,_" she thinks as she takes two long sips.

She and the girls have been in Boston for five days, the apartment is finally completed, all she needs now is to find a school that is willing to take the girls even though the school year has already started, and hopefully a job.

On that warm September evening, as her daughters sit quietly in the living room, Jane Rizzoli decides it's time to fill in the papers to enroll her oldest daughter in time for the school year.

Everything is online now, she has to fill in forms that will be automatically sent to the school administration. All this computer work is already giving her a headache.

"Mamma, when will I start school again?"

"Hopefully in a couple days, Allie. I'm sending the request right now." A few more clicks. "Done."

Allison smiles at her and lowers her head back to the book she was reading and Jane's gaze switches to Zoe, her youngest, who is drawing something, her hands and face already looking like and adorable rainbow mess. The TV is going on mute, none of the kids paying attention to it.

"Girls, anyone up for pizza?" Jane gets up stretching her back as two pair of shiny eyes look up at her nodding, and with a smile she calls the pizza delivery.

* * *

><p>On that warm September evening, Maura Isles is in her house, feeding her tortoise with strawberries and fresh parsley, when her BlackBerry buzzes.<p>

She's rather surprised when she sees who is sending the e-mail she's just received: it's Liam Clarence, her boss and, well, lover.

He's the principal at the school she now works in, and he's telling her that he's just gotten an application form from a woman that asks if they have room for her eight-year-old, since they've just moved to Boston.

Is she willing to take a new kid in her class? Of course, Maura thinks, why not. She doesn't really care that much.

Ten years before, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Maura Isles quit her job at the Boston Police Department. She tendered her resignation the day after Detective Jane Rizzoli did.

Then Jane left to Texas with Casey, and she ended up as a math and science teacher at a public elementary school.

* * *

><p>"Kids, please, sit down, everybody take a sit… Jake, I can see you over there! Come on, get out from under your desk."<p>

It's Monday morning, Maura enters her classroom where, unlike her, the kids are active and ready to begin their day.

She sighs as she gets mentally prepared for the eight hours of work she has in front of her. She just wishes she had drank more coffee.

"So, before we start, I wanted to tell you that we have a new entry with us today!" She runs her finger on a piece of paper on the desk until she finds the name she was looking for, the new one, the only one she is not used to see amongst the others.

"Her name is Allison Michelle-" Maura freezes. She reads the name over and over and over. No. It can't be. It can't be real.

All the kids are staring at her and Allison is looking around shyly, not sure if she should stand up.

"Allison Michelle..Rizzoli." manages Maura, after a while.

"It's me." says Allison, reluctantly. It's the first time a stranger spells her last name correctly at the first shot. She already likes this teacher.

Maura hears the high-pitched voice of the new student but doesn't want to look up. She doesn't want to see her. She knows exactly how this little girl is going to look like, and she doesn't need any confirmation. But her head involuntarily lifts to the rest of the class, faking the bravery she doesn't have.

Yes. There she is.

"Of course it's you." whispers Maura.

A slim eight-year-old girl, pretty tall for her age, long and dark curls framing her face, chocolate brown eyes looking directly at her.

_Jane_. All Maura sees when she looks at that young girl, is Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

"_Casey's going back to Afghanistan, unless.."_

"_Unless what?"_

"_Unless I marry him."_

_Maura could swear she felt her heart drop to her feet. The only thing that was keeping her still was her knowledge in anatomy, which made sure to her that a heart can't actually drop for itself, otherwise she probably would've just collapsed._

_She felt light-headed for a second and grasped the handle of the door, without breaking eye-contact with Jane._

"_Maura, did you hear me?"_

"_Of course." she found herself saying. 'Of course? Really Maura?!' she thought, but she swallowed her thoughts down hard. "Well I think we should go. I mean, I should go. You stay. Or go. Or do whatever, I just have to-" Maura rushed outside before finishing the sentence._

"_Maura?" Jane's gaze followed her friend until she was out of the building, and almost jumped when she felt Casey's hand on shoulder._

"_Is everything alright?" he asked._

"_I…don't know." Jane looked at the door, confused. "Is it okay if I'll see you later at home?"_

"_Sure, fine." He leaned in for a kiss, and their lips touched briefly before Jane rushed to her car and drove to Maura's place._

_Knock-knock._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Who do you think?" Jane was tapping her foot on the ground waiting for Maura to open the door._

_The Medical Examiner looked surprised when she found her best friend waiting at her door. "Jane?"_

"_Yes, duh! Are you okay?" Jane got inside without waiting for Maura to let her in, and took off her badge and gun._

"_I am fine, thank you.. What are you doing here?"_

_Jane turned to her with an 'are you kidding or what' look on her face. "I came here to ask you what's wrong."_

"_But I've just told you-"_

"_Your face earlier said otherwise."_

_Maura's gaze shifted to the floor. "You just caught me off-guard with the proposal thing.. But I'm happy for you two." Maura's hand travelled nonchalantly to her neck and Jane looked at her intensely._

"_I haven't said yes yet."_

"_Are you going to?" Maura's hazel eyes were now buried into her chocolate ones, Jane could swear her friend was begging for her to say no._

"_I..I don't know. I think so."_

"_Well then in case you do, I'm happy."_

"_You are lying.." Jane pointed at her best friend's neck which had already gotten red from her persistent scratching._

_Maura blushed and turned to move some steps towards the stairs when she felt Jane's hand on her wrist._

"_Maura, what the hell?" Jane tried to take something out of her best friend's look, but all she saw was confusion and shame._

"_I don't feel very well right now.." the doctor tried to walk up the stairs but Jane followed her, trailed by her right hand that was still hooked on Maura's wrist._

"_No, you don't.. Care to tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I can't Jane."_

_The more Maura spoke the more Jane was confused, and the blonde could perfectly see that._

"_Just go Jane, please. I can't-"_

"_You can't what?"_

"_I can't stand staying here and.." Maura's voice broke at that point. "..and knowing that you're even thinking about marrying Casey. Okay? Now if you'll excuse me-"_

"_No, I won't excuse you. Maura, you lost me there, honestly, I don't understand.."_

"_Good Lord, I love you Jane!"_

_Maura's words hit Jane like a stab. She heard terror in her voice, but also impatience and disappointment. The kind of disappointment you feel when you realize you lost someone you thought you could have near you forever._

"_Maura-"_

"_I don't feel like talking, I'm sorry. Nothing good is going to come out of your mouth right now anyways, so please-"_

"_How do you know that?"_

_Maura looked up at her. "I don't, I guessed."_

_Jane took a step towards her best friend, staring into her eyes. "You are no good at guessing, Maura."_

"_I know.." The Medical Examiner saw her friend's lips getting closer and closer to hers, and she could swear her heart was about to pop. It would only take a breath, and their lips would not be parted anymore. And so Maura did. She breathed out and filled the gap between their mouths with a sigh, awkwardly brushing her lips on Jane's. The detective didn't jerk away immediately, but when she did, Maura felt as if her world was crumbling._

_Jane looked down. One of her dark curls fell on her face and she blew it back on place before turning to the door._

_Every step she took was needle into Maura's skin. She knew, she simply knew that if Jane walked out that door, she was not going to see her again. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run towards her and wrap her arms around her body and never let her close to that door ever again. Instead she remained still, a hand gripped on the handrail of the stairs, her eyes locked to Jane's figure although her sight was already blurred for the tears._

_Jane opened the door and a cold breeze hit them both. The brunette turned one last time, to see Maura's hazel eyes glistening._

"_Why?" she glanced at her friend, her look clueless and vitreous._

"_Because it's you." Maura simply answered, without thinking and immediately regretting it._

"_Well, that's not enough of a reason." Jane shook her head imperceptibly and stepped out, closing the door behind her._

_A wrecked Maura leaned her back on the handrail, sliding down until she was sitting on a stair. Tears ran profusely on her face, her breath was short and hiccuped, she was almost choking on her own cry._

"_It is enough for me." she wept as she took her face in her hands._

* * *

><p>Jane has been running errands all morning with her little one, and she's right about to get into her car to go pick Allison up from school when her cellphone rings.<p>

"Ma'? Yes, we're on our way, I had some issues with- No, I'm getting in the car right now." she says as she fastens Zoe's seatbelt, balancing her phone between her shoulder and her ear. "We'll be there in twenty minutes, I just need to get Allie. Sure, bye Ma'."

"Where we goin?" mumbles Zoe from the back seat.

"We're going to pick up your sister from school, Zoe." Jane starts the car and glances at the rearview mirror to get out of the parking place. "And then we're going to have lunch at nonna's place."

"Why I'm not goin to school?"

"Because you have to be at least six in order to go to school. And you know how old are you?"

Zoe counts on her finger and then shows them to her mother. "Four!"

Jane smiles. "Good job baby girl. Two more years to go."

* * *

><p>"Where are my girls!?" Angela gets out as soon as she hears Jane's car parking in the front yard, and Allison immediately gets off the vehicle to go hug her grandmother.<p>

Usually the girls hardly ever see her, maybe once or exceptionally twice in a year, but they love Angela and they both are psyched to get to see her more often now that they live in Boston.

"Allie! Oh Lord, stop growing, it's insane how tall you are now!" Angela hugs her granddaughter hard and caresses her face. "You are so gorgeous honey."

"Thank you nonna," she smiles as Zoe runs towards them.

"Zoe, hi beautiful," Angela lifts the little girl, kissing her cheek. "Godness you two have grown too much. Look at you, Jesus-"

"Hi Ma'." Jane fixes her coat and smiles at Angela, who just hugs her tightly while holding Zoe.

"I am so happy you're here Janie."

"I am too Ma', it feels good to be back." she smiles, ruffling Allison's curls.

Angela puts Zoe down and grabs the hands of both her granddaughters. "Come on, let's go inside, nonna has made some italian goodies for you two, are you hungry?"

"I am starving!"

"Me too!"

Jane follows them as her daughters run inside, and Angela stops her in the hall.

"You and I need to talk.." Angela looks at her daughter intensely, stroking her hand.

"I know," Jane smiles weakly, glancing at the girls. "Just not in front of them. They're getting used to Boston now, they do not ask about their father as much as the used to.. We're working it out."

"I just want to know what happened to you sweetie.." Angela looks at Zoe trying to dip her finger into the tomato sauce and grins. "They are beautiful Jane, I am so proud of the work you're doing with them. Allison looks exactly like you."

"I know," she smiles, "she really does. Zoe is the total opposite of her though. Hazel eyes, honey blonde hair. Just like Casey."

Angela squeezes her arm softly and pats her back. "Just remember I'm here if you need anything okay?"

"Thanks Ma'." Jane smiles and takes off her coat. "So girls, go wash your hands, lunch is ready!"

* * *

><p>Maura is laying in Liam's bed, in his house, they just had sex and she's now naked and staring at the ceiling while he's sleeping and breathing heavily beside her.<p>

She's been very distracted all day long, even that very night, while his lover was undressing her and kissing every inch of her body, she couldn't seem to enjoy it. She hadn't let the thought of Jane leave her mind, not for even one second.

She's sure as hell that Allison, the new girl, is Jane's. She has a gut feeling about this, and she cannot stop thinking that her former best friend is probably now sleeping within a few miles from her, under the dark blue sky of Boston, the same she sees from the window in front of the bed.

"Is everything alright Maur?"

She feels Liam's hand on her bare shoulder and she turns to him, smiling.

"Of course." She smiles and kisses him sweetly. "Just, can you please not call me Maur? Anything else it's fine."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a cute nickname."

"It is," she looks at him, toying with his hair, "it only brings up bad memories."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what is it?"

Angela and Jane are sitting in the back yard, sipping some coffee after lunch while the girls are playing a few meters from them.

"He left us broken, Ma'. I do not have any money left. I asked the biggest of loans just to get the apartment I have now, and still it's small and shitty. The only money I actually had left is here in Boston, I've just withdrawn it this morning, but it's not much, not with two kids. I don't even know how can I get a decent job that allows me not to fail as a mother, honestly.."

"Oh Lord.." Angela's eyes go wide. "Baby, I want to help you. I don't have much money myself but I could help you with the girls and.." she takes her hand, squeezing it tightly. "How could he do that?!"

At that question, Jane's gaze shifts to the ground. Her gloomy eyes meet her shoes, her black boots, stained with freshly cut grass, and her fingers clench tightly around the mug she's holding. She feels her mother's eyes piercing her skin, trying to understand what has happened, what's the actual reason she and Casey broke up, but Jane feels nothing but tears as she tries to speak.

"He spent all of our money Ma'.. On.. I can't-" Jane covers her mouth with a hand, suppressing a sob her fingers already wet with tears.

"But how baby? How was it poss-"

"Prostitutes." Jane's eyes close tightly and she does her best not to burst into tears.

"WHAT?! Oh sweet Jesus.. Oh baby.." Angela instinctively wraps her arms around her daughter, pressing her face against her chest, as if to protect her. Jane doesn't even mind to be hugged at this point.

"Mamma, Zoe- Mamma, is everything okay?" Allison is walking towards her mother and grandmother and Jane immediately raises her head, smiling softly.

"Sure it is, bunny, I just missed nonna so much," she squeezes Angela's arm and she lets her go reluctantly. "What did Zoe do?"

Allison looks at her frowning, but eventually she answers. "Oh yeah, Zoe found a kitten!"

"A kitten?"

"Yeah!" Zoe reaches them walking quickly, a small bundle of fur in her hands. "Look mama, it's soft and cute! Can we keep it?"

Jane watches her youngest daughter placing the small cat on her lap. It's really tiny, probably just some weeks old.

"Honey, we cannot keep him, remember they don't want pets in the building we live in now.."

"But we could keep it here!" smiles Angela. "Look, it.. He's so adorable!" she states after checking if the kitten was male or female.

"Really nonna? You'd keep him?"

"Of course! Let's go inside and feed him okay?"

As the girls squeal in happiness and rush inside, Angela places a soft kiss on her daughter's curls, then follows her granddaughters while Jane takes a walk in the back yard.

* * *

><p>Maura is sitting at her kitchen table correcting some homework, she's almost finished and she really wishes to get it done by the night.<p>

The house is silent and as she swallows the last sips of moroccan mint tea a loud stomp reaches her ears.

"Bass?" Maura gets up and walks behind the couch to find her tortoise still and peaceful between the book case and the lamp.

"Bass, why do you always get stuck? You know your shell doesn't fit in there!" She smiles lovingly as she kneels on the floor next to Bass. "Oh look, you also managed to make this book fall! It's dangerous, you could get hurt.."

Maura picks up the book that's on the floor and gets up, flipping through the pages absent-mindedly. It's a book she's read about a decade ago, when she was still working at Boston PD. She remembers clearly the exact moment she finished it, she was on that exact same couch, sitting with her legs curled up on her side as she always do. She also recalls the ending to be a little disappointing.

She places the book back on its shelf and gets back to the table, there are just a couple papers left to look at. She dreads to get to the end of the stack, actually, because she knows that there will be a specific paper she really doesn't feel like reading.

The top edge of it reads "Allison Rizzoli".

She decides to correct it quickly, hoping that nothing will end up imprinted permanently in her brain. Ten minutes later she's done and she hurries to place the paper back inside her folder, and the latter inside her bag.

Done, finished. '_What time is it? Is it dinner time already? Oh whatever, I don't feel like eating._'

She goes upstairs and starts to get undressed for a shower.

'_She's done well though. She's a smart girl._' she thinks. '_Well of course she is, her mother is. I wouldn't say the same about her father but- Oh Maura don't be bitter._' she scolds herself silently as she takes off her bra and matching thong and goes under the water.

It has almost been a month since Allison has gotten in her class. And parent-teacher conferences are getting terribly close, it's a matter of a week now.

'_What am I going to do? Should I just talk to her like everything is normal, or.. Maybe I should call her, like warn her. I should ring and tell her that I'm her daughter's teacher. But maybe I shouldn't.. I mean, it's none of my business.._'

The cold jet startles her and she almost slips.

"Motherf- oh gosh.." she re-adjusts it and settles under the warm gush closing her eyes.

'_I really should call her. But how, I don't have her number.._'

When she gets out of the shower she wraps herself into her bathrobe, she quickly rubs herself dry and back to the living room, she checks the school files on her computer.

Her eyes scroll all the names until they meet "Rizzoli, Allison" and she clicks on the application.

"Applicant: Rizzoli, Jane.." she mumbles as she looks for a number.

"There it is!" Maura takes her cellphone and dials it, she does it quickly because she knows that she's already starting to have second thoughts. Then she brings her phone to her ear, feeling it getting wet because of her still damp hair.

"Hello?"

When she hears it, Maura almost collapses. It's not Jane. It's..a girl, a little girl. It's not Allison, she knows how Allison's voice sounds.

"Hello?" the little girl asks again.

Maura hardly blinks, let alone breathes, and cannot manage to speak a word.

"Who is it bunny?"

Jane. Maura hears Jane's voice from the other end on the phone. She's talking to the little girl with the sweetest voice she's ever heard from her.

"Don't know, they not answer.."

"Here baby, give it to me."

Maura hers ruffling and a pant, then someone, Jane, clearing her throat.

"Hello? Who is this?"

'Oh God it's her. It's Jane. Oh God.'

"Pronto?"

A shiver shakes Maura's spine, Jane speaking Italian is way more than her hormones can bare.

"Hello, who is this?!"

Jane is getting a little upset. Maura could swear she sounds..worried?

"God I hate phone pranks-" Click.

Two minutes and she's gone. Jane has hung up and Maura is alone again. She can't talk just yet, it's as if the words are stuck in her throat.

"Jane.." her voice is a whimper, barely audible to her own self. "Jane, it's me.."

She sighs and lets her phone drop on the couch. She's getting everything around her wet but she doesn't care.

It was Jane. Jane's raspy, hoarse, sarcastic yet sweet voice.

God she missed it. She had missed it so much.

* * *

><p>"Jane!"<p>

The curly-haired woman is balancing her four year-old and a bag of groceries between her arms when she hears a voice that's far too familiar to her to just pretend she did not hear it.

"Frost!" she gasps, not yet fully turned.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?!"

He looks shocked and she smiles sweetly, hugging him hard.

"I am back, been here for almost a month now! It's so good to see you man! I thought you were still in China with your girlfriend!"

"Wife," says a sweet voice coming from behind Frost. "Hello Jane, it's so nice to see you after all this time!"

"It's nice to see you too Neda."

Frost smiles at his wife and then turns to Jane's little one.

"And this is.."

"..this is my youngest, Zoe." she smiles proud. "Baby girl, this is my friend Barry, he used to work with me a long time ago, when I was here in Boston."

"You're beautiful Zoe." smiles Frost as the little girl hides her face into her mother's curls.

"What do we say?" Jane spurs her.

"Thank you," whispers Zoe, glancing quickly at the stranger in front of them.

"You're welcome." smiles Frost. "You said youngest..?" he asks then, visible excitement in his eyes.

"Allie is in school right now, she's eight." she smiles.

"My God Jane, who would guess to ever see you like this, married with kids! How's Casey?"

"He's not- We are not together anymore. It's a long story.." she smiles faintly and gloomy.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." he pats her arm, as he always used to do when they were going through a tough case, and she smiles at him.

Jane shakes her head and looks at the couple. "You two look lovely together."

"Thank you," says Neda right before turning to Frost. "Baby, I'm sorry to hurry you, but we really need to be at my parents' at five."

"Sure thing baby, I'll be right there, let me just-"

"Oh no Frost, you go, I don't want you to be late for lunch with your in laws," Jane smiles. "I'll see you around right? I'd love to catch up."

"Definitely Jane." he smiles back, stroking her arm. "It was awesome to see you."

"Same here partner." she jokes.

* * *

><p><em>Five days later.<em>

"Maura please.. You can't bail on me like this!"

"Don't say that, I'm not bailing on you-"

"Yes you are! You can't tell me you won't be able to make it for parent-teacher conference the day before it happens!"

"Liam, I really can't, I'm.."

They're in Liam's office, it's almost nine pm.

He gets up from his chair and walks around the table. When he's standing in front of her, she runs two fingers on her peachy rose cheek.

"Maura what is going on? You're acting so weird lately.."

Her gaze shifts to the walls and she swallows hard. "I'm just exhausted. This school year has not started in the best of ways."

"Do you need days off or-"

"No, no." Maura shakes her head violently and steps back slightly. "I'll be fine. I just need some time for myself I guess."

"Do you mean..you don't want us to see each other anymore?" He looks at her confused and maybe a little disappointed.

She looks up at him, biting her lip, trying to formulate it in a sweet way. "No.. I mean yes.. Maybe, just for some time.."

"Um.. Alright, I guess.. We were not actually dating anyway, so.."

"Yeah, it was mostly sex.."

"Yeah.. So, um, do you still think you cannot manage to-"

"No, I'll be there. I'll do the parent-teacher conference, don't worry."

He nods and opens the door for her and they walk silently outside the building.

"Well goodnight." he says, pointing to his car.

"Goodnight Liam."

She steps towards him and places a faint kiss on his freshly shaved chin, and instantly he pulls her closer, surrounding her tiny waist with his strong arm.

"Liam, I have to go.." she whimpers.

"I am sorry.." He sighs but doesn't let her out of his hold. "You're just so irresistible.." He runs his nose over her temple and hides it into her mane, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, then he bends his head to face her neck.

She feels her spine weaken a little, she is a sucker for kisses on the neck.

"Liam, I beg you, give me some space.."

"I love it when you beg.."

He kisses her neck slowly but passionately and she moans slightly, pulling back reluctantly after some seconds.

"Goodnight." she whispers walking quickly to her own car, with legs shaking on heels that never felt so unstable before.

* * *

><p><em>The following day.<em>

"How the heck does this thing work? God, can't we just have a normal meeting like human beings.."

Jane is cursing at her computer, her webcam is playing jokes on her and her parent-teacher conference starts in three minutes.

When it finally seems to work, she readjusts her hair and waits for the teacher to appear on the screen.

Maura, in her office, is looking at the seconds going by on the top right of her computer screen, to be sure she logs in at four pm sharp. Her hands are sweaty and she rubs her palms on her skirt to try to get them dry, sipping some water from a bottle every now and them.

'_Five, four, three, two, one.._'

She clicks on the log in button inhaling all the oxygen she can, because she's sure she won't be getting any for some minutes.

Jane sees the icon on the screen buffering and sits straight on the chair, clearing her throat, but she almost chokes when the images appears in from of her.

"Maura?!" Her eyes go wide.

Maura smiles slightly, trying to look calm. "Hi Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Maura?!" Her eyes go wide._

_Maura smiles slightly, trying to look calm. "Hi Jane."_

"_Hi Jane_? Really? That's all you have to say?!"

Maura stiffens. She knew Jane's reaction wouldn't have been an extremely positive one, but she must admit she was at least expecting an "it's nice to see you" or something.

"Yes, usually acquaintances greet each other, especially after a long time-" she is interrupted by the brunette's laugh.

"God, you haven't changed at all have you?"

Maura blushes slightly nibbling on her lower lip. "I guess.."

"You never guess." states Jane.

"That's just a way of saying- um, anyhow, shall we talk about Allison?"

"Whoah, um, yeah sure.."

Maura nods professionally and starts ruffling with her papers. "She's a really smart girl, no wonder.." she glances at Jane and then goes back to her files in half a second. "She did exceptionally good on her Maths test and she got a good grade in Science too. She's talented. She's interested in all things scientific, isn't she?"

"Well, kind of, I mean.."

"I thought so. She's also very polite and quiet, a little shy but that's obvious since she's new here. Everyone likes her anyway, so she won't have any trouble fitting in."

"Yeah.. Yeah I know she's shy, she is..my daughter, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.."

Maura smiles shyly. "I know you know, I was just pointing out what is most perceivable about Allison. Wonderful name choice by the way, Allison means noble."

Jane nods uncomfortably. "I didn't know that."

Maura peeks at her through the screen. She's still beautiful, still Jane.

"So it sounds like I don't have to worry about her."

Maura cracks a smile. "Did you ever have to?"

"No, not really.."

"Then keep going." Maura smiles politely.

After some silent minutes, it's Jane who breaks the ice. "So why are you teaching now? Did the dead lose their charm?" she jokes.

"Oh no, not at all," Maura smiles faintly, "I just couldn't keep working there once you were gone, so I resigned the day after you left."

"Oh.."

About two minutes go by while the two women do nothing but glance at either the room or each other, the uncomfortableness slowly fading away the more their eyes casually met.

"Well, I would say that is all." says Maura after a while, finally looking straight at Jane through the webcam. "Allison really is a great girl so I don't have much to tell you about her."

"Alright then.." Jane inhales and smiles, Maura notices she's sitting uncomfortably on her chair.

"Um, goodbye?" tries the blonde.

"Yeah, sure, have a, um..nice day. Evening. Whatever.." she giggles awkwardly and Maura blushes at the sound of Jane's laughter, so warm, so familiar.

"You too Jane. See you at school, I presume."

"Sure. And thanks."

"No problem, it's my job."

As soon as the webcam is turned off and they're alone, both women lay back on their chairs with a sigh.

Jane runs a hand through her curls. It's been ten years since she last saw Maura, and saying that in these ten years she's never thought about her would be a lie. She has thought about her very frequently, especially during the first months after she moved to Texas with Casey. Obviously as the years went by, Jane had let all the memories from her previous life as a detective for the Boston PD fade, especially after having Allison and Zoe. She wanted to focus entirely on her daughters, or else the desire of going back would have become too strong not to overcome the rare moments of joy she shared with her husband. She knew she was not completely happy with Casey but she had made a choice, and she was not the kind of person that breaks promises. At least she didn't want to be that kind of person.

But seeing Maura now, that changes it all.

Did she miss her? Of course she did, Maura was her best friend, the best friend she had ever had.

Did she forget that she kissed her and confessed to have feelings for her? Heck no she didn't. It was very shocking and she would probably never forget it. But it is ten years later now..

Without thinking about it too much, she picks up her cellphone and resumes Maura's cellphone number. Hoping that she has not changed it throughout the years, she texts: "_It has been very nice to see you after all this time. I know youre busy with your job and stuff but if you ever feel like having a cup of coffee or tea or whatever..just gimme a call alright? Id love to catch up._" Jane breathes in deeply before typing the last words. "_I missed you. Jane_"

* * *

><p>Maura finishes all of her parent-teacher conferences a little before eight that evening.<p>

When she finally shuts down her laptop and stretches on the chair, she starts unbuttoning her blouse to get undressed and ready for the night. On her way to the bathroom she reaches for her phone in her purse and starts checking her texts.

"Liam, Liam, Liam, my God.." she scoffs, annoyed, as she scrolls. "Liam, J- Jane?"

She has to sit down for this one. She notices that her fingers are trembling.

"_It has been very nice to see you after all this time. I know youre busy with your job and stuff but if you ever feel like having a cup of coffee or tea or whatever..just gimme a call alright? Id love to catch up._ _I missed you. Jane_"

"She missed me.." whispers Maura, baffled to even read those words coming from Jane.

After regaining some color on her cheeks, she hits the reply button and starts typing: "_I would love to see you for coffee. I missed you too. Maur_"

She notices it just after sending the text. She's written 'Maur'. Just Maur. It's like those ten years have just disappeared in that missing A at the end of her name.

A wide smile sits on her face as she steps into the shower.

Later that same night, while Maura is checking her emails in just her bathrobe, someone knocks at the door.

She flicks a damp lock of hair off of her face and tippy toes to the door. "Liam?" she sighs after checking the peep-hole.

"Maura can you open up please?"

"What do you w-" As soon as she opens the door a huge bouquet of red roses pops from behind the man. She sighs, looking at him.

"Liam-"

"Maura, listen. I didn't really mean to say that what we had was not real. It was, and it is and I am sorry."

She reluctantly takes the flowers. "Liam that's not- I was not mad or anything, not because of what you said. I am not mad at you, you don't need to make it up to me for anything.."

"Then..why did you leave me?" His question is real, there's a look of pure innocence on his face.

She bites her lip, it hurts her to see him like that. "I told you, I need some time for myself. I.. Someone I have not seen in a long time is back in town and it was kind of a shock to see..this person, here, after so many years."

His gaze drops. "Is he an ex?"

"She is..not an ex. Not in a romantic way. She's a former friend."

"I don't understand.."

"I know. It's weird, I am so sorry.. I just can't deal with all this anymore.."

"God you're beautiful." The man is looking at her in awe and this just irritates her more.

"Liam, no, I'm not doing this again." She is serious, but he's just so charmed. "I mean it. Please, let it go."

"I can't let you go Maura."

"You can. Thank you for the roses, they are delightful." The woman steps inside closing the door and leaving him alone outside.

"Damn it Maura." he stomps his feet before walking back to his car.

"Yes, damn me. I am so, so sorry." she whispers leaning on the closed door.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Jane steps into her daughters' room to wake them up, she pulls the curtains to let some daylight in and she sits on the edge of Zoe's bed.<p>

"Wakey wakey beautiful girls," she whispers while running a hand through her youngest's honey blonde hair.

"'Morning mama," she yawns, nestling on her side and placing her head on Jane's lap.

"Morning bunny." Jane kisses her daughter's forehead and raises a hand to stroke Allison's arm, on the upper bunk bed.

"Five more minutes mammaaa.." whines the oldest girl, rolling over under the blankets.

"Only five okay? You gotta get ready for school," she smiles while lifting Zoe and holding her sweetly. "Let's go fix some breakfast for you and your lazy sister baby girl," she says, kissing her cheek and doing the same thing with Allison's.

At eight sharp they're all out of the house, Jane gets the girls in the car and drives to Allison's school, getting there on time for the third time that year. She's usually late.

After dropping her daughter in front of the building Jane waits in the car until Allison is inside and when she is the woman still waits a handful of seconds, staring at the open doors of the school.

"Mama?"

Jane awakes from her daydream and starts the car. "Yes baby?"

"Can we go to the park today?"

"We can, but first we gotta go shopping because mamma has to buy some things for the house."

"Okay."

Jane smiles at her daughter from the rearview mirror. She is gorgeous yet so different from Allison. She is the spitting image of her father. Damn, she looks so much like him it hurts. Jane almost doesn't notice a red light while thinking of Casey.

"Shit.." she whispers, hitting the brakes.

"Mama you said a no-no!"

"I have baby," she shakes her head while her hands shake a little. "I'm sorry."

"Is okay."

* * *

><p>Later, around 1 pm, Jane receives a text message.<p>

"_Have you had lunch already? M._"

She smiles after reading it. "_No I was about to go get some actually. Wanna join us? J._"

"_I'd love to. Chinese? M._"

"_Chinese. See you there in like ten? J._"

Maura smiles, adjusting herself before entering her car. "_I'm on my way. M._"

Jane throws her cellphone back into her bag and looks at Zoe through the rearview mirror.

"You like Chinese food baby girl?"

"I love it!" she claps enthusiastically.

"Good, 'cause we're going to have some for lunch with a friend of mamma's, okay?"

"Okay but where Allie?"

"Allie is at a friend's house baby. But she doesn't like Chinese." Jane smiles to her daughter while looking for a parking spot.

"Oh right."

* * *

><p>Maura recognizes Jane's figure without the slightest effort. The tall woman is standing in front of the back door of her car and she leans in to take something.<p>

Maura is sitting at a table inside the restaurant, but from the windowed wall she has a clear view of what happens outside, and she watches Jane standing with her upper body inside the car, smiling like an idiot. When the woman finally faces the restaurant, Maura's eyes glisten at the sight of the adorable toddler that Jane is lovingly holding.

"Hey there." smiles the brunette as she pushes the restaurant door with her free arm.

"Hello." Maura stands up and moves a couple of steps towards them, not really able to take her eyes off of the little girl.

"This," smiles Jane proudly, "is Zoe, my youngest."

"Hi Zoe." Maura bends her head to face the girl, who's staring at her while absent-mindedly playing with Jane's curls. "I'm Maura."

"Hi!" the girl answers, hinting a smile. "Mama can I go watch the fishies?" she asks, pointing at the big aquarium next to the door.

"Yes you can, but stay where I can see you okay?"

"Okay." Zoe trots towards the tank and starts examining all of the fishes closely, slightly tapping on the glass.

"She _loves_ animals." says Jane, glancing at her daughter one more time before turning her face to her friend. "You look good Maur," she smiles, taking a sit.

"So do you Jane." Maura starts flipping through the pages of the menu, even though she already knows hat she's going to order, and watches Jane do the same every some seconds. "So, how come you're back in Boston?" she asks eventually, looking up to her friend.

"Well," Jane closes the menu, she didn't even have to look at it to know what to get. "I decided we needed some changes. Plus, being a single mother of two in Dallas, where I have no family to rely on, it's tough. And now that I'm here I need to find a job.."

"Single?" Maura looks at her confused. "But..Casey?"

Jane lowers her gaze, playing with her hair. "We split up about three months ago now. I broke up with him, because I..didn't really agree with some of his choices, so.. Yeah." Jane's eyes travel around the room looking for the waiter and Maura follows her gaze.

"I am truly sorry Jane."

"Yeah, thanks.. I mean, this is what's best for the girls and for me, I don't regret it." she smiles faintly. "But enough with my depressing story," she laughs, "what's going on in your life?"

"Um, well.. Not much actually. I am pretty happy with my job, so.."

Jane laughs. "God Maura, haven't you learned how to lie yet?"

Maura realizes that her left hand is scratching her neck slightly, and blushes as she lowers it back on her lap. "Apparently not." she smiles. "I miss working at BPD tremendously."

"And why don't you go back? I'm more than sure that Cavanaugh will let you in on the spot."

"I know, but.. I've just started the school year now, I can't just quit- And I don't want to go back there anyway, that chapter of my life is pretty much closed."

"Was I a part of that chapter?"

Maura looks up at Jane, whose serious dark eyes are staring at her. "Yes, you were, but..now that you're back.."

"Now that I'm back..?"

"I mean, it's not like I'm going to pretend you don't exist now that you are here!" Maura smiles faintly.

A waiter approaches them, smiling politely. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes!" blurts Maura. "We are."

After the nice waiter has written everything down and brought them everything in just a dozen of minutes, Zoe walks back to the table and the three of them eat without really talking much.

Jane wipes her mouth and helps her daughter who's eating a piece that's three times bigger than her face. "So, um.. Are you seeing someone?" She really didn't want to bring this topic up, but nothing else seemed to fit in the conversation.

"I am not. I mean, I was, but.. It's off now."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No," smiles Maura, "I decided to cut it off, it was not the right kind of relationship, or person, for me."

"I see." Jane smiles awkwardly while pouring some water into Zoe's glass. "She was not the one."

Maura glances up at her, confused. "She?"

Jane gives her a puzzled look, immediately regretting saying those words. "I thought- Oh gosh, I'm sorry.. I thought.."

"You thought I became a lesbian ever since I told you I had feelings for you, of course." Maura smiles disappointed, looking down. "Don't worry, it was pretty obvious that you would've-"

"No, no it wasn't, I am sorry, so sorry-"

"Jane, it's not like you offended me or anything, don't worry." Maura shakes her head every so slightly and moves her chair back. "I really didn't notice it's already three in the afternoon, I am so sorry but I have to go.." Maura bites her lip and gets up, reaching for her purse. "It was nice to spend some time with you Jane. I'm sorry I really have to leave now." Smiling faintly she pats Zoe's loose blond waves whispering "goodbye Zoe" and walks to the counter, pays and leaves the restaurant.

"Bye Mora!" smiles the little girl waving her hand at Maura's figure while the doctor walks to her car. Jane follows every one of her actions until she hops into the vehicle and starts driving down the road. She can't understand why Maura has rushed away like that, and while thinking about it she notices she hasn't even said goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything in _italics_ is a flashback. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Five days have passed since Maura had told Jane about her feelings for her.<em>

_None of the two had addressed the topic yet, not that they didn't have a chance to, but they simply silently decided to not speak at all during work. The only words they exchanged were always while in presence of other people or for strictly necessary business._

"_Jane!" called Frost. "What did Maura say about the bullet?"_

_Questions like these irritated Jane a whole lot._

"_Man I don't know! Does it look like I've been down at the morgue all day to talk to her? No! Go ask her if you wanna know!"_

_Korsak and Frost tried, but on the third day of this kind of behavior from Jane they just decided to give up and let the women solve whatever was going on between them._

_Maura on her side was doing her best to look "normal", or at least not weirder than usual._

_She couldn't help but hoping that time would fix it all, just like it did when Jane shot Paddy. Even though she knew too well that this time was far worse._

_But it was because of that little glimpse of hope she still had, that the news of Jane's resignation hit her hard. Really hard._

_It was 9 am, she had just printed out the last results, brought them to Frost and was on her way back to the morgue, when Jane stepped in the elevator with her._

"_Oh hey!" the doctor said, surprised._

_Jane waited for the elevator to start his way down to talk. "I just wanted to say goodbye, I thought it would be just fair, after all these years we've worked together."_

_Maura turns to her, puzzled. "Goodbye?"_

"_I'm leaving in a couple hours, I have a plane early in the afternoon. I'm moving to Texas with Casey."_

_Maura honestly felt herself losing control of her legs, but even though she was clearly about to faint, she found herself surprisingly still standing._

"_You are leaving today? Like..now?"_

"_Yes, I am." Jane had been looking at her until that moment, but now she couldn't cope with those green eyes staring at her, shiny and beautiful although so sad._

"_Well… Have a safe trip." nodded Maura. "I will miss you." she added after a few seconds._

"_I will miss you too." replied Jane, almost too quickly._

_The elevator doors rolled open. It was now or never. But neither of them had the heart to step up._

"_Goodbye Jane." whispered Maura, slowly walking out, perhaps hoping to be stopped at some point._

"_Bye Maura."_

_Jane didn't stop her. She watched the doctor stepping out of the elevator almost in slow motion, but she didn't flinch. She wanted to, but she didn't. And she regretted not having done it from the second the elevator doors closed before her eyes._

* * *

><p>Eventually Jane found a job in the security department of a store, it was part time so she could work the mornings and have afternoons off with the kids, but it still wasn't enough, so she decided to do two nights a week as a bartender just to round it up.<p>

"Okay girls, mamma has to go to work now."

"But is dark!" says Zoe, pointing out the window.

"I know baby, but this place I work at does very late hours." she smiles, kissing the top of the girl's forehead.

"Nonna will tuck you in for the night sweethearts." smiles Angela, holding a cup of tea in her hand.

"Goodbye my lovelies." Jane kisses both of her daughters and heads to the door. "Thanks Ma', call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry baby."

* * *

><p>The bar is nicer that she remembered from seeing it in the daylight some weeks earlier, when she went to ask the owner for the job. The man's name was Kevin, he was a friendly gay guy that had just opened the place and accepted her immediately after looking at her background as a detective.<p>

"I love this, you and I are going to make a great team!" he told her after agreeing to give her the job.

Her shift starts at 10:30 pm and finishes at 2:00 am. The ambiance is very pleasant and she starts to like it there, people are nice and funnier as they get tipsier, and she does not mind. The bar is very crowded for being its first night open, and it's almost midnight when Jane sees a blonde woman pushing the doors and walking inside.

Before she can even process it, Kevin walks toward the woman hugging her.

"Oh my God I'm so happy you made it!"

She returns the hug, smiling. "How could I miss it! Oh my, Kevin this place turned out great!"

"I know right? It's going fabulous so far!"

He drags her towards the counter and slips behind it. "First drink's on the house, and no, you're not doing wine this time, let me make you something special to get you going!"

"God Kev, I have work tomorrow!" she laughs.

"Don't worry about it! Hey Jane," he calls.

Jane has witnessed the whole scene with her jaw on the ground, and almost missed Kevin saying her name because she was too busy watching _her_. It has been at least two weeks from their failure lunch date, but Maura just keeps getting more beautiful and Jane can't help but ask herself how could she only have noticed it now.

"Um, honey?" Kevin waves his hand at her face.

"Yes! What?" Jane blurts, suddenly out of her daydream.

"I need you to make _that cupcake_ down there -he points at Maura- one of our special cocktails. And don't worry, she can do strong, so don't hold back with the vodka."

"Alright." Jane smiles faintly and some minutes later, cocktail in hand, she moves some steps to the blonde woman sitting at the very edge of the counter.

"Kevin told me you can do strong, so this is basically vodka, but tastes like fruit so it's great!" Jane smiles showing her white teeth, placing the cocktail in front of the woman.

"Jane?! What are you doing here?"

"I work here, two nights a week, I need it if I want to keep Allie in dance class." Jane smiles softly.

Maura takes the drink to sip it, while processing the fact that the only night she got out to distract herself, she found the least ideal person to get distracted from.

"How's it going?" smiles Jane as she pours some shots for a bunch of frat boys at the counter.

"Everything is fine." smiles Maura politely. "What about you and the little ones?"

"We're good, we're settled. They do love it here so, couldn't be happier."

Maura nods. "Good for you."

"Hey bartender! Another round on me!" shouts one of the guys.

"Here it comes!"

Maura watches the clear liquid filling shot glass after shot glass, then her eyes move to Jane's hands grabbing them and placing them in front of the loud group.

"So..you know Kevin?" Jane asks, trying to at least make small talk.

"College friends," smiles Maura. "Um, maybe we shouldn't.. I should go.." she points to a table.

"Oh, are you expecting someone?"

"No! No, just.." Maura looks confused and not at all at ease.

"Listen, would you wait for me for about twenty minutes? I have a ten-minute break at half past midnight. I'd like to talk to you for a second."

Maura looks at her, waiting, thinking, then eventually she nods, smiling.

"Cool." Jane goes back to the bartending while the Maura chats with some of Kevin friends, and at 00:30 exactly, a hand grabs her arm and she lets Jane pull her outside for some fresh air.

"Jane, if it has anything to do with our lunch-"

"It has, kind of, I mean not only that..okay hear me out." Jane chugs some of her beer and then sits onto a bench.

"I haven't yet apologized properly for..everything. For what I told you at lunch last week, for not having talked to you in the past thousand years -she giggles nervously- and of course for the way I reacted."

"The way-"

"When you kissed me."

A good thirty seconds of silence, which felt like an eternity to Maura, pass.

"I am sorry. It was stupid and vile of me to react that way, but I was shocked, I was confused, so much was already going on in my life and..I just didn't think it through, I presume."

Maura nods slightly. "It's okay. Anyone would've been shocked."

"That does not justify-"

"No it doesn't. I was just trying to be nice. You were an ass."

Jane almost choked on her beer, then laughed at the sight of Maura's grinning lips.

"I take it as an apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted." Maura smiles up at her, eyes glowing in the dark of the night around them. "Also, I am sorry for what happened during our lunch-"

"Again, I was an ass."

"No you weren't! It's only…" Maura looks down, her cheeks flushing. "I had never felt anything for women before you came around. You were the first and only one I've ever…fallen for. I don't know if I could be considered a lesbian or not, that's why… It upset me because I thought you somehow knew that you were my only exception. That I didn't simply fancied women, I just liked you."

Maura has measured every single word. Now she's only waiting for Jane to speak.

"I see."

"I think it was fair to explain myself." Maura looks down at her watch. 00:42. "Your break has been over for two minutes."

"I know." Jane glances at her. "Is it too much to ask you to wait until my shift is over?"

"When is that?"

"2:00 am."

Maura sighs. "That's kind of late.."

"Yeah, I know." Jane gets on her feet. "Forget it, we'll talk about it some other time."

"How about dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner sounds good." Jane smiles.

"At my house at 7." Maura says those words without flinching, but her stomach is definitely upside down.

"I'll be punctual."

* * *

><p><em>When Jane got up to go to work every morning, she tried to be as quiet as possibly human. If Allison were to wake up, Jane had to nurse her for sure, and then she was not going to be able to leave the door without feeling guilty.<em>

_Her daughter was born in July, and in middle November Jane was finally back working with Dallas Police. The baby was almost four months old, but Jane kept telling herself that 'mommy deserved some time off now'. She was just helping with some paperwork anyway, and Casey was at home with Allison anyway._

_After a quick cup of coffee and once the don't-wake-the-baby mission was completed successfully, the brown haired woman could drive peacefully all the way to the Department, to face her half day of work._

_No morning went, that did she not think about how she missed the feeling of entering BPD. Everything was so familiar there, the people, the offices, even the elevators. Now instead, even after two and a half years in Dallas, she could not get her head around DPD._

_No One Division Café with her annoying mother behind the counter, no over-excessively precautious agents at the entrance, no Vince and Barry to retrieve information from first time in the morning. Especially, no Maura. God knew how much she missed Maura every single day there._

* * *

><p>Dinner is simple but classy, every since Maura has taken up cooking seriously she is really becoming a pro at it.<p>

"This is so good." says Jane, after the last mouthful of food. "What's it called again?"

Maura smiles, her lips barely touching the rim of her glass of wine. "It's a quiche. Basically it's pastry crust with a filling of…pretty much anything you want. Nothing fancy."

"Well I love it!" smiles Jane as she sips her wine.

As Maura gets up to get dessert, Jane looks around. Everything is so tidy and catalogue-like. So little yet so much of Maura is in this house.

"I thought ice cream was the smartest choice." smiles the blonde, placing the two bowls on the counter.

"You really know me." beams Jane, eating a spoonful of it.

Something in the way Maura looks at her, smiles at her, even the way she brings the spoon to her lips makes Jane feel funny inside. She find herself in the middle between at ease and confused. But oh, she loves it.

"You know, I'm kinda flattered."

Maura looks at her frowning. "Flattered?"

"Yeah, for what you told me yesterday, about me being your _only exception_."

"Oh, that." Maura nods. "Well, it's the truth."

"I just feel that now that we are in the same city again, now that our lives are sort of entwined again, you know Allie going to your school and stuff.. I feel like we could start over. I'd love to start over with you, maybe re-evaluate some of the choices I made when I was with Casey and so obviously _not_ in my right mind."

Maura gets serious. "What do you mean with re-evaluate choices?"

Jane sighs. "To be honest, I missed you so much while I was away. I missed out on ten fucking years of your life. Of my best friend's life! That's just..terrible."

Maura nods slightly. "You changed a lot you know? The way you talk, I mean. I sound very-"

"-mature?" smiles Jane. "I've gone through a bit of a rough time with my marriage and stuff. It made me grow up, I guess."

Maura looks at her friend. Jane's eyes look like to pools of dark chocolate, she's always loved Jane's eyes. "I like it that you want to start over. And I like you maturity, if you wanna call it that." she smirks.

"I'm just so sorry about all that happened. I missed you so incredibly much and it made me think a lot. I don't wanna make that kind of mistake again, now that I have the chance to fix things up."

The spoon clangs on the empty bowl, and Maura takes one deep breath. "This..is going to take some time, for me.. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Jane nods. "All the time you want. I just feel better now that I told you everything I wanted to." '_Or at least almost everything_.' she thinks.

"I appreciate it Jane, a lot." Maura lets herself smile wider than usual, she feels as if the tension is slowly fading every time they get to rebound for some hours.

Jane looks at her watch: it's almost 10 pm.

"I'm sorry Maur, I need to go tuck the girls in and give my mom a break, she's been with them since this morning." she smiles, getting up.

"Sure!" Maura stands up as well, reaching for Jane's coat. "Say hi to Angela. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Will do." Jane grabs her purse and walks to the door, followed by Maura.

"Oh, did I tell you you look stunning with that dress on?" Jane adds, casually, but her insides are twisting like nobody's business.

"No, you didn't." Maura smiles, visibly blushing. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Jane smiles, not really sure if she should lean in for a kiss on the cheek, a hug perhaps.

Luckily, Maura makes it easier for her to decide, stepping forward to hug her, briefly but tight enough to make Jane sigh and smile.

"Goodnight." smiles the blonde woman, breaking the hug.

"Goodnight Maura. And thank you for the.."

"Quiche," she smiles. "You're welcome."

Jane nods smiling, then walks to her car leaving Maura's front yard to go back home.

Maura closes the door behind her and smiles, leaning on the wall. The scent of Jane's neck is still lingering in her nostrils and on her lips is the dumbest and sweetest of smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, who knows what a cetacean is?"

Allie raises her hand shyly.

"Allison?" smiles Maura.

"It's a mammal that lives underwater."

"That's a very good definition. Can you give me an example?"

Allison nods. "Whales and dolphins are cetaceans."

Maura smiles, a hint of pride. "Exactly. Good job Allison."

At the end of the class, Allie approaches Maura's desk.

"Um, miss Isles?"

Maura raises her head surprised. "Yes?"

"I have, um.. My project for science is done." she hands the teacher some sheets of paper neatly stapled together.

"Wow, that's two days early. Thank you Allison." Maura takes them smiling.

The girl smiles, running a hand through untamed curls. Maura sighs faintly. This girl is the spitting image of her mother. Everything about her is just so Jane. Even the shy smile, with her lips that curl up on one side.

"Okay, I'll go now, my mom is waiting for me in the car.."

Maura's heart throbs. "Of course. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, thanks."

The girl rushes out of the classroom and Maura approaches the window just in time to see Jane stepping out of the car and smiling at her daughter. She takes her backpack lovingly and helps her into the vehicle. Maura watches, her forehead pressed on the glass of the window. For a second, it looks like Jane is looking at her. She is not sure. She smiles, and Jane smiles back. Maura feels her stomach twitching and when the car starts her way out of the school parking lot she steps back to go collect her stuff.

* * *

><p>Almost a week later, a week of quick smiles from the window and a few words exchanged with Jane in the morning before going into the school, Maura Isles receives a letter.<p>

* * *

><p>"A reunion?" Jane is on the phone with her mother, waving a letter in her right hand and cooking dinner with her left hand. The phone is dangerously balanced between her ear and her shoulder, an ability that she has improved over the eight years she has been a mother.<p>

"Yes!" Angela sounds excited. "Vince called me this morning. Frost had the idea and they set up everything for this Saturday. Isn't it fun?"

Jane smiles. "Yeah, sounds great. But..what do I do with the girls?"

"I think it's time they sleep over at Tommy's again. They haven't seen TJ in two weeks, you those three always have fun together."

"Well Zoe maybe, but Allie.. She's almost nine, I don't wanna make her play with the little kids.."

"Then bring her with you."

Jane scoffs. "What?!"

"Oh come on, it's just a reunion at BPD, no crimes or autopsies, just a dinner. It'll be fun."

"I don't know.. I mean Maura's her teacher, if she'll be there too-"

Angela sighs. "Oh listen, don't you waste this opportunity. You haven't properly seen those guys in years."

Jane pauses, stirring the broth. "You're right Ma'. Thanks." After hanging up, she dishes the food.

"Girls, dinner's ready! Go wash your hands I have to talk to you about something!"

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Maura receives a text message right as she slips into bed.<p>

-You awake? j-

She smiles. Now she definitely is.

-Yes I am. What is up? M.-

-Wondering if ill see you tomorrow night. it's no team if our ME is missing! j-

-Of course you will. I haven't seen the guys in so long. M.-

-Oh so r u going for the guys only? j-

Those butterflies again. Maura tries to cough them away. -Well, amongst other things… M.-

-Curious to know more about those things… j-

'_You wish Jane!_' thinks Maura, laughing to herself. -Tomorrow, maybe. M.-

-I'll behave, pinky promise!- Jane laughs while writing this. -Goodnight Maur. j-

-Goodnight Jane, see you tomorrow. M.-

* * *

><p>"Mamma?"<p>

"Yes baby?"

"Will you show me where you used to work?"

"Sure!" Jane smiles while keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm glad you're happy to come."

"I've always wanted to know more about you being a detective."

Jane stops at a streetlight and turns to her daughter. "Really? You never told me that."

Allie shrugs and Jane strokes her cheek. "I love you, you know that right?" The streetlight turns green and Jane starts the car again.

"I love you too ma'."

When the two of them get to BPD, Allie notices her mom getting kind of anxious.

"Mamma are you ok?"

"Yes." Jane nods frantically. "I'm just.. I haven't stepped in here in ten years. Makes me kinda nervous." She turns to her daughter, who smiles at her.

"You look gorgeous baby girl. Come on." Jane pushes her inside, closing the door behind her. They are supposed to meet at 8pm in the conference room, but Jane lingers around showing Allie all the offices and the One Division Café before going upstairs.

"So I used to work here," she shows Allie her desk. "My partners Barry and Vince were respectively there and there."

"And what about ms Isles?"

"Oh she worked downstairs."

"Why?"

"Well she was not a detective. She was an ME. You know what that is?"

"No."

"A Medical Examiner. She would examine the bodies that we found to try and understand what killed them."

"Oh." Allie nods, looking at the desks around her.

"She was the best at it, she would always find out what happened."

"Thank you."

Jane and Allie both turn to the door, where Maura now is standing, leaning on the door frame.

"Hey…Maura." Jane's jaw is slightly open: the woman is wearing a tight dark blue dress, above the knee and low cut enough not to be scandalous. Yet her long wavy blonde mane is all parted to the side and her red lips are just setting flames to Jane's stomach.

"Hello ms Isles."

"Hi Allison." Maura smiles and straightens up. "I'll wait for you upstairs?"

"Yeah, no, we're coming."

"Ms Isles can you show me where you worked later?"

Maura freezes, not really convinced about what she should say, but as she sees Jane smiling to her daughter she relaxes. "Sure. I'll show you after dinner."

"Thank you!"

The two women head upstairs followed by Allie.

"I can't get away with high heels now that you're wearing them too!" smiles Maura pointing at Jane's shoes.

The dark haired woman laughs. "Sorry I grew out of my combat boot phase!"

"You're forgiven, but only because they really suit you."

Jane smirks and opens the door to let Maura and her daughter in. She recalls the habit of opening all the door for Maura when they worked together. Moving the chair for her at the restaurant, calling the elevator for her. Somehow she's always treated her like a princess, even without realizing it.

"Oh hey girls! Finally!" Barry smiles at them from across the room. "And you? Are you a new team member I didn't know about?" he smiled to Allie while approaching them.

"This is my daughter Allison." smiles Jane hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you partner."

"It's great to see you too."

Vince taps on Maura's shoulder and smiles as she turns to him.

"Our doc, flawless as always."

"Thank you Sergeant." she nods, hugging him.

"Maura!" Angela throws herself at her, hugging her hard and leaving the woman unstable con her legs.

"Oh my Angela, hi, it's been-"

"-so long! God you are so gorgeous. How do you get younger with the years?"

Maura blushes. "I don't!"

"Oh you so do!"

"Guys!" Barry calls them. "I see we're all in such fancy clothes for the occasion-"

"-apart from Maura, she always dresses like this!" mocks Jane, receiving a soft elbow from the woman concerned.

"Right," smiles Barry. "Anyhow, I thought we could have a dinner BPD style, like we used to back when we has stuff to figure out to solve the case." He enters the kitchen, dragging out a pile of pizza boxes, helped by Korsak.

"Take-out pizza and beer!" says Jane excited. "Frost you're the best."

Even Maura seems relieved about the informal turn the evening has just taken, before going she was more that doubtful about having a classy and formal dinner with those who had just some years before been the people she was closest with.

In half an hour the pizza boxes are almost empty and even Allie is having fun listening to the story that the team recalls during the meal.

"Hey Allison, do you wanna come see where I used to work?" asks Maura as they all are finished eating.

"Yes please!" the girl stands and Jane follows, under the confused eyes of the others.

"What?" Maura looks at them. "Just the office and the lab!"

They all sigh relieved and the two women head downstairs with Allie.

"This was my off-" Maura stops in shock as she walks inside of the room. Everything is so different now. The room has been painted completely white, the furniture was minimal. She feels a thud that probably is her heart, dropping to her feet.

"Wow. It's so different than what it was when you were here." says Jane, stepping inside with Allie.

"It's very..normal." says the little girl, almost disappointed.

"It is.." whispers Maura. She feels small tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and gulps to stop them. "Come on, I'll show you the interesting stuff now."

She surrounds Allie with her arm and walks her to the swing door.

"This is the lab, where all of the testing and science is done." she says, pushing the doors open.

Allie turns on the light and the room reveals itself in its full glory. This was just how it was and how it had always been. Not much changes could be done to a crime lab, and Maura feels a comforting warmth exploding into her chest.

"So cool!" Allie runs to the machinery, very careful not to touch anything, but both women could see the girl eager with excitement.

Maura joins her immediately and starts explaining to the little girl in detail how everything work, the two are having the time of their lives, which gives Jane some time to wander around the place without really being noticed.

Watching the lab tables, she could see Maura in her scrubs waving a pipe with her gloves on, telling her for the hundredth time that yes, the tube was consistent with the wound on the victim but no, she could not declare it "the murder weapon" without first having it analyzed by Susie.

Jane missed Susie too. She had been displaced from Boston and was now in New York because there was a shortage of crime lab techs there. Sadly she said she could not make it to the dinner that night.

"I miss this place."

Maura's voice brings her out of her daydreaming. "Me too. Where's Allie?"

"She needed to use the bathroom, I showed her where it was."

"Thank you. For the bathroom and for bringing her here and showing her this." she points to the room around them.

"My pleasure." Maura nods and absent-mindedly leans on Jane, resting her shoulder against the brunette's arm. The contact makes Jane shiver but she conceals it very well.

"This place is so cool mom!" Allie's footsteps make Maura straighten up and turn, and the movement caused the scent of Maura's hair hit Jane's nostrils, leaving the woman stunned for a second. It's so familiar, she's probably been using this shampoo forever, because Jane remembers it so clearly from when they still worked together.

Maura smiles lovingly. "I'm glad you liked it Allison! When you grow up, if you're still into science, you can come here, they give lessons!"

"Wow, when's that?" she says, excited.

"Oh you have a few more years to go honey," smiles Jane, "but when you're in high school you can try."

"Definitely!" she smiles.

* * *

><p>After some more time and a lots of hugs and memories, everyone heads home.<p>

It's 11pm when Allison is finally in her bed sleeping soundly, and Jane checks her phone. One missed call from Maura.

"Jane?"

"Hey, I saw you called, I'm sorry, I was tucking Allie in.. Need something?"

"Oh um.. No, nevermind." The blonde woman smiles. "It was kind of pointless-"

"Pointless? What is it, come on tell me."

Maura sighs. "I just thought that maybe I could come over and just..no, forget it, it's stupid and-"

"I'd love it if you came here."

Both women remained silent for some seconds.

"I'll be at your door in five."

Knowing that five Maura-Isles-minutes are exactly five minutes on the clock Jane deletes the idea of tidying up the living room and she simply takes off the pumps and replaces her tight skinny jeans with sweat pants.

Maura wants to see her and she is so agitated. Her legs feel like jelly when she walks up to the door to open it: the blonde woman is getting out of the car at that exact moment, flawless and gorgeous as always.

"Hey."

"Hi." Maura whispers, smiling as she approaches the door.

"Don't worry, Allie is not a light sleeper."

The two women get inside and Jane awkwardly smiles. "Welcome to my house."

Maura moves some steps around smiling. "This looks-"

"-nothing like my old apartment?" laughs Jane.

"Well, I was gonna say 'good' but..yes, it definitely looks neater than your old apartment."

"A garbage can is neater than my old apartment!" smiles Jane walking to the fridge. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good thanks."

Maura leans on the kitchen table, her behind is squished against the wood, it makes Jane bite her lip involountarily.

"That dress looks great on you."

Maura blushes. "Thanks."

"Stop doing that please.." mumbles Jane as she uncorks a bottle of beer.

"Doing what?"

"Blushing every time I compliment you."

"Blushing is the involuntary reddening of a person's face due to emotional stress." Maura replies, looking at her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Wikipedia." Jane smirks. "What are you emotionally stressed about then?"

Maura does not answer. Her eyes are on Jane's long fingers holding the dark glass bottle.

"Hey?" Jane moves some steps towards her and places the bottle on the counter.

"You know the answer to that question." sighs Maura.

"I really don't."

"You really do."

Jane breathes out heavily. "I'm sorry if this is too early, but-"

"Oh no Jane.."

The dark haired woman jerks backwards. "What?!"

"Don't do this if you're not sure.." Maura's eyes are begging her, and as much as she would find it oddly sexual in some other occasion, Jane feels nothing but confusion now.

"I'm sorry.." she eventually says. "It's just that ever since we got back on track with our friendship, I've been feeling so weird and.."

"It's like something has clicked inside of you. After so much time without seeing me, when you finally did you realized what the whole missing me factor was all about."

Jane's eyes go wide. "Yes! Yes, how..how do you know that?"

"Because that's the same thing I felt after you got back from your one week holiday with Casey, ten years ago."

The room falls completely silent, so silent they could almost hear Allie breathe upstairs.

"You did?"

"A hundred percent." Maura looks down. "From the moment I saw you step inside my office after your vacation, I realized I had long fallen for you."

Jane nods slightly and raises Maura's head by taking her chin between two fingers.

"I'm so terribly sorry Maura, for everything you had to go through with me."

"To me your happiness was more important than mine. It still is."

"No it's not. Your happiness is just as important if not more. I had you going through so much without even knowing it."

"It was not your fault."

"It was when I stupidly decided to walk out of your life."

Maura's eyes are glistening and a tear has fallen onto Jane's finger.

"I am so sorry."

Maura collapses into Jane's arms, and the woman hugs her tightly, brushing her face against the blonde mane. This time Jane knows better, she is not going to let her go.

Jane's lips move to kiss Maura's forehead at the same moment as Maura's mouth looks for Jane's lips.

They crush into each other almost involuntarily, but the second they lock lips nothing is random anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no see again, I'm sorry! This chapter is not the longest but I'm already working on the following one and it will be up shortly! x**

* * *

><p>After what feels like eternity to them -but actually is just a dozen seconds- Maura breaks the kiss.<p>

She gets a few instants of staring at Jane's beautiful face, her eyes still closed and her mouth semi-open. She most certainly is a vision.

Jane regains consciousness of herself, and only then Maura realizes how their bodies reacted to that kiss. Her arms are gently placed on either side of Jane's neck, her hands locked together behind the detective's head. As to complement her position, Jane's hands are firmly grasping the doctor's waist, pulling her closer.

Neither of them dares to talk, too afraid to ruin the magical moment between them. Maura smiles softly, still tasting Jane on her lips as she wets them with her tongue, and leans her forehead forward. Jane instinctively follows, gently pressing her lips on the top of Maura's head.

Maura is in heels and Jane is barefoot, yet the doctor needs to stand on her tiptoes to hug her properly.

"I-"

"Shhh wait."

Jane bites her lip and does as Maura says. After another minute of hugging, the blonde reluctantly steps back.

"I am afraid that whatever we say could ruin this perfect moment right here."

"We can't stay silent forever though." Jane giggles.

"You are right." Maura lowers her arms and takes Jane's face in her hands. "It's just extremely surreal."

"Nice surreal or-"

"Extremely nice surreal."

Jane smiles sweetly. "I'm sorr-"

"Stop apologizing! You apologized pretty well already." Maura smirks and steps back for good.

Jane glances at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Well.."

"It's been an eventful half-an-hour already." Maura looks at her sweetly, adjusting her hair.

"It has." Jane nods, understandingly. "You sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

They remain still for another couple of minutes, then Maura smiles awkwardly. "Would it be weird to just sit together on the couch and, I don't know, watch a movie?"

Jane's eyes light up. "Of course not! Make yourself at home." She takes the half empty bottle of beer from the counter and then walks to the couch, where Maura is already zapping through the TV channels. As the brunette plops next to her, their two bodies adjust each other perfectly to fit in a sweet embrace that last until Jane slowly falls asleep on Maura's shoulder, about two hours later.

The blonde silently slips aside and gets up, careful not to wake Jane. After putting on her coat she stops and walks to the kitchen, where she makes a fresh pot of coffee so that Jane will only have to start it in the morning. Smiling, Maura faintly strokes the dark curls of the sleeping woman and then heads out to drive home.

* * *

><p>At 9 am sharp Jane knocks on her brother Tommy's door.<p>

Two wide green eyes and a mass of ash blond curls opens the door. "Hi mommy!"

"Hiii sweet pie!" Jane catches her quickly as the girl throws herself into her mother's arms. "Did you have fun with TJ?"

"Yes, we played lots of games!"

"Oh I bet you did!" Jane smiles sweetly, burying her lips into her daughter's soft cheek.

"Moooom you tickle me!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Jane laughs kissing her more.

"She was a delight."

Jane raises her head, Lydia is on the doorstep, stroking her rounded belly.

"Hi Lydia." she smiles politely, and the blonde woman smiles back at her.

They never really liked each other, but over the years she has learned to accept the fact that Tommy really loves her. Plus Angela has told her that Lydia is way more mature now.

'She better be!' thought Jane when she was told that the two were expecting again, this time because they wanted it.

"You've grown a lot!"

"I'm 33 weeks and 5 days!" Lydia glows, proudly. "Here," she hands Jane Zoe's bag. "There should be everything in there."

"Thanks. Well, tell Tommy I said hi."

"I will." she turns to Zoe. "See you soon alright sweetie?"

"Bye-bye auntie Lydia!" the girls hugs her.

"Mom you look happy." says Zoe as Jane starts driving.

After glancing at her daughter in the rearview mirror, Jane smiles sweetly. "Thank you bunny. I woke up in a very good mood this morning."

Zoe smiles and Jane looks back at the street. "What do you think, we could go get ice cream for lunch!"

"Yay! I like it when you're happy!"

Jane laughs. "Me too baby."

* * *

><p><em>Some days later.<em>

"So mamma, the school has organized this trip, it will be like a science thing, we'll go camping."

Jane brings the spoon to her lips to check the temperature of the soup. "Mm, yeah? Sounds nice sweetie."

"I know. Our teachers told us to ask home if any of our parents wanted to come for some help, like in the kitchen and stuff."

"Oh. Well, when would this camping thing be?"

"Next week, we'll be gone for three days. Ms Isles said that she's sorry for such short notice but the principal just gave her permission like yesterday."

Jane felt her stomach twitch at Maura's name. "I could go."

Allison looks at her raising her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you're okay with it, I wouldn't want to embarrass you or anything." Jane smiles, stroking her daughter's hair.

"No, it would be cool. Plus you're a great cook ma'."

Jane giggles and Allie smiles. "I'll ask my boss for some free days tomorrow, so then you can tell ms Isles that I can go with you."

"Cool."

Jane serves dinner and calls Zoe, and after they've eaten the girls run to the couch to watch some cartoons before bedtime.

Jane reaches for her phone in her purse and she texts Maura.

"_So youre going camping?"_

The response comes in almost immediately.

"_I am, with the kids and some lucky mamas…they will be experiencing studies on butterflies and other insects with us! :P"_

"_Oh right, I thought they were lucky because they got to spend three days with such a hot science teacher!"_

Maura flushes as she reads the texts. _"Some might see it that way. So, do you know any available mom for this hard job?"_

Jane smiles. _"I might get some time off from work just during the same days youre going camping…"_

Maura smiles to herself excitedly, she really hoped Jane would go. _"Hot science teacher approves ;)"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took me a little longer than I expected to complete it, that's because I just totally changed my mind about it very last minute so I had to rewrite some parts. I still hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks for being so patient and a special special thank you to all of the people that have left me the nicest reviews, you made my day!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?"<p>

Allie checks the content of her bag for the twentieth time that morning. "I'm pretty sure I have everything I need."

"Good." Jane grabs her own bag and the two head out the door. Angela has offered to babysit Zoe while they're off to camping and she has come to pick her up earlier that morning.

Jane and Allie get in the car and they drive to the meeting spot where the bus is already halfway full with kids.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Maura approaches them as they get out of the vehicle.<p>

Jane smiles. "Hi Maura."

"Hello Ms Isles."

Maura smiles back and points to the back of the bus. "You can load your bags over there. We are leaving in ten minutes. Again, thank you for offering to help Jane."

The brunette nods. "Anytime."

"You must be Jane." A man places a hand on Jane's shoulder and she almost jumps.

"I am." she smiles and they shake hands.

"Tom Haverford. I'm the kids' PE teacher."

"It's nice meeting you Mr Haverford."

"Oh please, just Tom. Maura told me you two have known each other for a long time."

Jane smiles glancing rapidly at the blond woman beside him. "Yes, we used to work together at BPD."

"Yeah she mentioned that. Well, we'll get to know each other in the next few days, now if you'll excuse me I have some worried mothers to take care of."

Once everybody has arrived and Maura has checked the list about four times, the bus finally gets on the road. A hour-long drive with about twenty eight year-olds kids goes smoother than what Jane had expected and once they get to the camping place the two teacher give the kids some time to put up their tents.

"Do you mind me placing my tent next to yours?" whispers Jane into Maura's ear while the blonde is pulling her sleeping bag out of her luggage.

Maura feels a pleasant shiver down her spine as Jane's breath warms her neck. "I do not mind at all, even if you creep on me like that." she laughs.

"I do not- Okay maybe a little." Jane lightly pecks Maura's cheek before starting to put up her tent and when she's done she helps the blonde and some of the kids.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after lunch, the bunch explores the near woods, and Maura shows them all the kind of plants and insects that they run into. Jane closes the line of children together with Mr Haverford, who tries to make small talk several times but Jane always end up being too caught by Maura's voice to have a real conversation. Maura is so adorable yet deadly attractive as she talks about bugs and flowers and any other mysterious creature that they encounter on their path.<p>

For dinner Jane makes Angela's famous lasagna, the kids absolutely love it and this makes her happy. Though what makes Jane even happier is the fact that the curfew is ten pm sharp, and that makes it possible for her to sneak into Maura's tent by eleven, the whole night ahead of them.

She shakes the tent softly. "Maura!" Jane sees a figure moving around into the small space, then a faint light appears.

"Who's there?" Maura's voice is kind of raspy, as if she had just fallen asleep.

"It's Jane."

Maura smiles and drags the zipper all along the way. "Please come on in."

"Thanks." Jane hops inside and closes the "door" behind her. "You made yourself comfortable in here!" smiles the brunette looking around while sitting on Maura's sleeping bag.

"I like to be cozy even when I'm not at home." she smiles back. "Tea?" she points at a fuming thermos.

"I'm good thanks." she scooches next to Maura and leans her head onto her shoulder. "Loved your lesson today. I didn't know there could be that many different kind of bugs around here."

"Well, you know, I've done my research."

Jane smirks and raises her head. Maura is sipping some tea and staring at the floor blankly and sleepily. She looks beautiful.

"You look beautiful."

Maura smiles before turning to the woman beside her. "You too. And it's kinda sexy that you can cook.." she raises her eyebrows while taking another innocent sip of hot tea.

"Is it?" Jane moves Maura's blonde hair aside and gently places a kiss on her neck, feeling almost immediately goosebumps forming against her lips.

"Very much so." Maura puts down the empty cup and fully turns to Jane, who cups her face immediately, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. They exchange a few soft kisses, stopped only by the chilly breeze that comes from underneath the tent. Jane adjusts a lock of Maura's blonde hair and peeps behind her. A little box catches her attention.

"What's that?"

Maura turns to the direction that Jane is looking at and smiles. "It's my chess table."

"Your what?"

"My portable chess table." Maura stretches out to grab the box and opens it, flipping it over and revealing a small chess display.

"Oh wow. Impressive." Jane looks at her. "This is so you."

"So me?"

"Yeah." Jane grins placing the box in between them. "It's very Maura to have a portable chess table." Jane starts placing all the small pawns in place. "What do you say?"

"It's on!" Maura crosses her legs and starts meditating over her first move.

"Wait, we've gotta put a twist on it."

Maura looks up at her. "I'm listening."

"For every pawn that I get, I get to ask you something you have to answer or you'll have to do a dare. And viceversa."

The blonde woman smiles, biting her lower lip. "Okay, I can do that."

"Alright!" Jane rubs her hands together as she watches Maura making her move. After a few turns, the blonde finally gets to eat one of Jane's pieces, to the losing woman's disappointment.

"Aha! I like this game!" Maura smiles. "Let's see…" She nibbles on her upper lip, uncomfortable, wondering if she should ask what's in her mind, or just let go of it. Eventually, she looks into Jane's eyes, her smile makes her heart melt. "Have you ever regretted you decision of going to Texas and marrying Casey…after the kiss? Or just thought about, you know, what if…"

"Hey wait, one question at a time, that was the rule!" Jane smiles. "Well, have I ever regretted going to Texas with Casey.." She looks at Maura, deeply. "Yes, I have. Have I ever regretted marrying him? Yes, that too, on my worst days. But at the time I made that decision, I was in love. With him." Jane sighs, tilting her head to the left so that her curls move all the way to the other side of her face. "But my life became a huge, gigantic 'what if' after your kiss."

"It did?"

"Yeah." Jane said with a smile. "But you'll have to wait for your next question if you want to know more about that." she winks. "I did not expect this game to go so deep so quickly!" she laughs.

Maura blushes, hinting a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jane makes her move, Maura responds, and after a quick back and forth of moves Jane gets one of Maura's pawns.

"Well well well.." she rubs her hands together. "You never got to tell me about that person you were dating when I came to town."

Maura hides her face into her hands. "Then why do I have to do it now?"

"Because that's how the game is!" Jane giggles amused. "And since I see you very reluctant about it, it must be juicy."

Maura sighs. "What's your question then?"

"Who was he?"

"He was my boss."

Jane's jaw drops. "Maura Isles hooking up with her superior, whaaaat!" she laughs, then stops immediately. "Wait a second! Your boss was, I mean is-"

Maura rushes to speak. "I answered to your question, let's move on with-"

"No no no no! Maura you have to tell me! It was Liam Clarence, wasn't it? The principal!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" Maura smiles, realizing how quick she has jumped towards Jane to place a finger on her lips. "Yes it was him. We went on for some months before I decided to break up. Now can we go on with the game?"

Jane kisses Maura's finger sweetly. "Alright. But I want you to know that I'm shocked."

"Oh come on!" Maura slides back to the place she was originally sitting at. "I am no nun! He's very charming and handsome and-"

"Okay okay I get it! You don't have to list out every single quality he has."

Maura smirks, amused. "Jane Rizzoli! Are you jealous?"

Jane stares at her. "I am not jealous, I- okay I am jealous, so what?"

"It's sweet."

"Stop it!" Jane pokes Maura's legs sweetly.

The blonde woman shakes her head and her gaze goes back to the chess game. After a few moves, Maura's eyes glisten. "Checkmate!"

"What?" Jane's eyes widen. "You've got to be kidding me! I am so out of shape!" She moves the chess board aside with a hand and sits down beside Maura. "So, what's your last one?"

"I don't know if I have a good enough one." Maura stares into her eyes, she feels the burning need to kiss her. This feeling is very familiar to her, yet it has been very long since she last felt it. She used to have this pressing urge to kiss Jane when they where working on a case together and maybe the detective would come closer to check some evidence with her, or when they were consulting a file together and Jane would casually stand right beside her and she could feel her breath on her neck. But now it's different. Now she can kiss her. And so she does. Her lips gently press onto Jane's and the woman smiles into the kiss, stroking Maura's leg.

In a few seconds their lips are locked and their tongues start to lovingly explore each other's mouths, as hands run on hips and teeth nibble on flesh.

It doesn't take long for Maura to start pulling on Jane's pants, and Jane immediately follows, tugging at Maura's short silky nightgown. Once naked they slip underneath the covers, always trying not to part lips or limbs.

As Jane slides down to kiss Maura's neck, the blonde takes some deep breaths, her excitement is growing and the wetness between her legs increasing. An overwhelming feeling fills her stomach, and she gently pulls Jane's hair, to make the brunette face her.

"Is there something wrong?" Jane asks, her brows already arching in confusion.

"Oh no, absolutely not, nothing is wrong." Maura smiles, staring at Jane's chocolate eyes. "Do you really want this?"

Jane bites her lip, sighing. "I do Maura. I've never done anything like this before yet I feel so ready and confident."

Maura smiles, stroking Jane's cheek. "I've dreamt about this for years. I just want to make sure it makes you happy as much as it makes me."

"It does." Jane nods and kisses her sweetly. "It was always you. I can't believe I couldn't see it all this time."

Feeling a mixture of excitement, arousal and pure love, Maura pulls her closer into her arms, kissing her temple.

Jane inhales the scent of Maura's hair as a feeling of calmness and tranquillity pervades her body, a feeling that only that specific and familiar scent of Maura could give her.

Jane is so lost in this moment of pure joy that she does not realize that Maura has flipped her over, so that now the blonde is on top of her. She is a vision.

Maura is straddling Jane while fixing her hair into a messy bun to get it out of the way. Her glorious profile glows in the faint light of the small tent lamp: Jane admires her, adoringly, from the tip of her perfect little nose to the profile of her full and marvelous breasts, to the curve of her hip, pale and sensual.

Maura smiles at her and adjusts herself in between Jane's legs. With a delicate touch of her hand she parts them, revealing Jane's wetness. Seeing her almost as aroused and ready as she is feels just incredible.

The two look into each other's eyes one last time, smiling as if they wanted to be sure just one more time about what the other wanted, then Maura bends over and starts tracing small circles around Jane's clit with her tongue. At every movement she gets braver and braver, the circles get wider and her head bobs up and down starting to find a pace. Jane's suppressed moans makes Maura want to go on forever.

"Oh Maur, Maur.." Jane groans her name, her voice comes from deep inside her, raspy and growly.

Maura's tongue explores without getting too invasive, but it's just enough to send Jane over the edge. The brunette grabs the hem of the sleeping bag beneath her trying not to scream, the pleasure is extremely intense and knowing that it all comes from Maura just blows her mind.

Maura smiles slowing her pace gradually, then raises her head while licking her smiling lips and crawls back onto Jane.

Jane opens her eyes to Maura's face, the faint light makes her profile barely visible but Jane drowns nonetheless in her beauty.

"You taste delicious. And you are so beautiful." whispers Maura softly.

Jane places a sweet kiss on the other woman's lips and lingers, tasting herself. "It was amazing."

"I am glad. I loved it." Maura slides on Jane's side and starts stroking her hair.

"I did too." Jane kisses her cheek one more time before dozing off slowly, thanks to Maura's soft touch.

Some hours later, Maura wakes up. She must have fallen asleep too, she checks her watch: 4:23.

"Jane." Maura places small kisses onto Jane's temple and cheekbone.

"Mmmh." Jane slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Maura's sight. "Did we fall asleep?"

"Yes." The blonde smiles and sits up. "It's about half past four."

"Wow." Jane follows her and drags herself up, looking for her sweater because the chilly air around her makes her shiver.

"I think it's better if you go back to your tent. We have about three hours tops before the kids start waking up."

Jane laughs. "Really? If I don't wake them up myself, my kids never wake up before ten!"

Maura smiles. "Sadly that's not what happens during school trips. I have experienced a few myself, it was not a great discovery."

"I bet!" Jane buttons up her jeans and picks her shoes up from the floor. "See you in the morning then."

"Technically it's morning already. The sun is starting to rise."

"Good morning then." Jane cups her face with a hand and kisses her sweetly. Maura kisses her back, tasting her as if she was the most delicious thing on earth.

When they break the kiss, Jane unzips the tent door, gives a look outside to make sure nobody is there and slips out, tiptoeing to her own tent.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Jane is cooking breakfast for the kids when Maura walks up to her.

"Good morning." she smiles.

"It is a great morning." Jane smiles, piling up pancakes on a plate. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep much. I was thinking about you the whole time.." she gets closer. "I missed kissing you."

Jane looks at her sweetly. "I missed that too. Last night was..indescribable."

"It was." Maura smiles. "Can I bring these to the kids?" she asks, pointing at the pancakes. "They're going to devour the tables if we don't feed them right away!"

"Of course." she grins. "But first.." she takes Maura's hand and pulls her closer in a delicate embrace while checking that they both are well hidden behind some trees and locking their lips together in an innocent yet intense kiss.

"Mom, can I-" Allison shows up a couple seconds later from behind the bushes that divide the camp from the kitchen area and immediately freezes.

Maura jerks backwards, too late of course for the girl to not see them.

"Allie, I.." Jane stares at her daughter, her hand still on Maura's hip.

The little girl shakes her head, confused and shocked, and runs back to the campsite.

"Shit!" Jane abruptly turns off the small stove and runs after her, leaving Maura alone with a huge plate of cold pancakes.

* * *

><p>Jane has persistently tried to talk to her daughter for the whole time they were still camping, but without any success. Allison would just squirm away or simply yell to her that she didn't want to talk, so Jane eventually gave up, deciding that it would be best to face the situation at home.<p>

Maura on the other hand was feeling too ashamed to talk to Jane, let alone to the little girl, who would glare at her furiously every time they were to cross paths.

Only on their last day did Maura work up the courage to face her lover.

"Can we please talk, just for a minute?" she asks Jane while the woman is busy packing up her belongings.

"I don't think this is the right moment to-"

"Then when will it be the right moment?"

Jane sighs, letting a bottle of shampoo drop loudly into her suitcase. "I don't know."

Maura steps closer and starts to help her roll her sleeping bag.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I should have known better-"

"Maura it's not your damn fault!"

The blonde woman jerks back instantly, taken aback by Jane's startling change of tone.

"We behaved like teenagers, sneaking kisses at camp while no one was supposed to find out about us." Jane gives up on the folding and just throws the sleeping bag into its case as it is. "Now my daughter won't talk to me, I'm praying she hasn't said a word to anybody and I.. I fucking ruined everything!"

Maura is still kneeled in front of her, and she is listening with a scared look on her face.

"Jane, honestly, if you want to stop seeing each other for a while to give Allison time to realize and adjust-"

"Adjust?" Jane looks up, giggling nervously "Adjust to what? Her mother screwing her teacher?"

Maura feels her stomach drop as Jane says those words, and the curly-haired woman realizes in a second that "screwing her teacher" probably wasn't the cleverest way to phrase it.

Maura gets on her feet, about to leave, but Jane grabs her arm.

"Maura, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"You did. You think that what we are doing is shameful and wrong, don't you?"

"Well.. I mean, it is, we are during a school-"

"No Jane." Maura stares into her eyes. "We could be doing it anywhere else, it's not the place nor the time I'm referring to." She sighs, gulping down tears. "You think that us, our relationship, is only worth hiding. You don't want anyone to know, it's a shameful game for you isn't it?"

"NO!" Jane shakes her head. "I love you Maura. I do. But I am a mother and my children come first, always."

"Do you think I'm trying to take their place in your heart or some shit?"

Jane frowns at Maura's cursing, but she knows it's not the best moment to point it out. "I'm not saying that-"

"Then what are you saying?"

Jane takes a deep breath. "I'm saying that I need to put our relationship aside until Allie, well until both of my daughters, are okay with it. Until I'm sure they've understood."

Maura pauses. "What if they don't? I mean, what if Allison doesn't want..us to happen?"

"She needs time to process-"

"But what if she doesn't want me around, what if she just does not…accept it?"

Jane bites her lip. "Then I'm going to need more time."

"It could take months. It could take forever."

"I know."

"And I am supposed to wait up for you?"

Jane shakes her head. "I don't know. I- I'm sorry Maur, I can't do something that will make my children uncomfortable. And if they, especially Allison, are not okay with us, I won't be forcing it on them."

"So we'd be done."

Jane can see Maura's eyes getting glossy with tears. "I..don't know. I can't risk it any more than what I already did."

"I see." Maura shakes Jane's hand off of her arm.

"Maura please, be the adult here, don't make it harder than-"

"Can you just shut up?" Maura snaps, leaving Jane speechless.

"Excuse me?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" She watches the clueless expression on Jane's face and quickly wipes away a tear before it streams down her face. "Just leave me alone. God this is such a disappointment." Maura shakes her head slightly and walks away, her chin trembling to fight away tears.

* * *

><p>To Jane's surprise, Maura really meant it when she told her to leave her alone.<p>

It's been weeks since the camp and even though Jane has tried to contact her through phone calls, texts and even at school, Maura would simply ignore her, something that she knew would drive Jane crazy.

Things have been a little better with Allison though. Better meaning that they at least talked about the accident, just enough for Jane to ask her not to take it out on Maura and to explain to her what had happened.

"Why the hell would you kiss my teacher mom?!"

Jane's brows arch up. "Hey, how about we don't use that tone young lady?"

Allison looks down, annoyed. "Fine."

"Listen," Jane takes her hand and has her sitting on the couch next to her. "I know it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry for having behaved like that behind your back."

"Still, why would you kiss her?!"

"Because... I like her. A lot. I think I like her even more than I liked dad when we got married."

Allie doesn't talk back right away. "But...like, you love her?"

Jane pauses, thinking about her answer. "Well, love is a huge and binding word. But I'm fairly sure I do." She looks at her daughter, hoping that it wasn't too much to talk to her about these things.

"How come you love her now and you didn't love her before, when you used to work together? I mean, it doesn't make sense.."

"Well, I was in love with your father at the time." Jane bites her lip. "But as the time went by those feeling I had for him vanished, and finding Maura again had me realize that..that maybe she was the right person for me."

Allison nods. "And she loves you back?" "She does. She's been telling me so for a long time."

"Did she love you when you two were working together?"

Jane nods slightly. "She did. But I didn't realize it."

Allison looks at her mother in the eyes. "Now I kind of understand why you did it."

"Allie, these things does not change the fact that I, we, shouldn't have done that at camp."

"Yeah that's true... I mean, I got so upset because I thought that if anyone else saw you, they would talk behind my back.."

"Why would you think so?"

"Well.. Laurie, the redhead boy in my class, he has two moms. And my friends always make fun of him for that. They say he'll grow up to be gay or something."

Jane frowns. "That's a stupid thing to do. Having two moms is not better nor worse than having a mom and a dad. Or two dads. Or just one parent."

"I know! That's what I told them the first time they said those things about Laurie. But they don't get it, and if they were to find out that my mom is gay-"

"I'm not gay." Jane blurts out without even thinking about it.

Allie looks at her, puzzled. "But..you said you love ms Isles.."

"I.. Yes I do but.." Jane shakes her head. "It's complicated." She glances at the clock on the living room wall. "Hey, speaking of ms Isles, did you do your homework?"

"Not yet.." Allie smiles innocently.

"It's almost dinner time! Come on bring your books in the kitchen, I'll help you study while I start fixing something to eat okay?"

"Alright.." Allie gets up and hugs her mother before trotting to the other room. "I love you mom."

Jane looks at her smiling. "I love you munchkin, so much."


	10. Chapter 10

The spring break is approaching. Only two more days and then the school will close off for two whole weeks, and this rushes Maura into doing something really impulsive and stupid.

"Can I come in?" she asks, lightly knocking on the semi-open door of principal Clarence's office.

He moves his gaze away from the computer screen and looks immediately taken aback from her presence. They haven't really spoken since Maura had broken up with him at the beginning of the school year.

"Maura, hi. Yes of course, come on in." he says, turning his chair around to face her.

She smiles and walks in, closing the door behind her. He gulps visibly and studies her, her perfect silhouette swaying along with her movements. She is holding what looks like a folded paper, but as she approaches and sits at her desk opposite him, Liam can see that it's an envelope. She hands it to him without saying a word.

"What is it?" he asks, taking it from her hands.

"My resignation." she says blankly.

Liam's eyes go wide. "Your resignation? But..why?"

"I need it to be effective immediately after the start of the school break."

He shakes his head. "But the school year's almost over, can't you just-"

"Please." She begs him, looking deeply into his eyes. "I really need to get away from everything right now. I can't work here anymore. Please don't ask any further, just accept the resignation letter."

"I don't know, I have to think ab-"

"Liam, I am begging you. I need this."

He sighs, looking at her. "What is happening Maura?"

She looks down at her own hands, folded on her lap. "I can't.. I just need a break."

"You are not okay. I can see it." he gets up and walks around his desk, sitting at the chair next to Maura's. "What is going on? You can tell me, we can get you some help."

"..what?" she stares at him, confused.

"I've seen you during the school year. You go from extremely happy and cheerful to borderline depressed and panicky in a matter of a day. This is not okay, do you realize that?"

"I don't- What are you implying?"

"I.. I'm not a doctor, I can't say for sure, but it seems to me you might have some kind of issue that, you know…that you can't handle on your own."

"I don't have issues!" she moves her chair back just enough to get on her feet.

"Maura-" he grabs her wrist, causing her to turn to him again. "Can't you just think about this during the holidays? If you'll show up when the break is over, we can forget the whole thing."

Maura feels a knot in her stomach, tension, anger and impatience is all she can feel right now. "I won't be back, and I don't need help." She shakes her wrist out of his grip and looks at him angrily. "Stop worrying for me, I can take care of myself. Everyone should just leave me alone, I just need to be alone!"

He looks at her for some seconds, then gets back to his chair to type something into the computer.

"Fine!" she shouts. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers then, you can't just decline my resignation because you think I have some kind of mental issue!" She makes her way to the door, but his voice has her stopping right as her hand is about to yank it open.

"Maura Isles." he calls.

She turns. "What?!"

"Effective March 28th, you will no longer be offering your services as a public school teacher here at the Hoffman Elementary School in Boston, Massachusetts." The printer spits out a paper and he takes it, handing it to her.

Maura walks back to him and takes the paper, holding it tightly into her hands.

"Thank you." she mutters.

"You must be really hurt." he says, his tone very serious now. "But you leaving the school is not what's best, at least not for the kids. You are an amazing teacher. It's been great to have you here, and I still hope you'll one day reconsider your choice."

Maura looks at him, her heart is thumping so loudly into her chest. "I really need to get out." she says softly.

"I hope that will do you some good." he nods, then looks at the door. "Leave it open when you get out. Thanks."

She nods and, her gaze low, she walks her way into the hallway, then outside the building.

* * *

><p>As she sees Allison hop into the car from the rearview mirror, Jane's face glows with a big smile.<p>

"Spring break is officially on! Are you happy?" she asks her daughter, who although doesn't seem to share the same excitement.

"Yeah…" Allison says with a shrug.

"What's up monkey?" Jane turns around to look at her in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ms Isles is not coming back to school."

Jane frowns. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"She told us today. This was her last day as a teacher, she said she had to take care of someone she cared about that was sick, and she won't be able to come to school anymore. We're going to have a new teacher as we go back to school after the break I think."

Jane's eyes are wide in shock. " Can you wait in the car for a couple minutes?"

"Yeah sure." she smiles turning to her sister, who has been very focused in looking at the pictures in her new favorite princess book.

Jane steps out of the car, locks it and then walks into the school.

* * *

><p>Maura is collecting her belongings from her locker in the teachers room, and occasionally turns to respond to the other teacher's goodbyes to her.<p>

Jane bumps into Allison's English teacher in the hallway and stops her.

"Excuse me, mrs Lowe?"

The old woman looks at her. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for ms Isles, do you happen to know where I can find her?"

"I just saw her, she's in the teachers room, second door to the left." she point at it, smiling.

"Thank you." Jane almost runs into the room, and sighs lightly as she finds Maura bent over a bag that she is filling with books.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The blonde woman blurts when her eyes meet Jane's.

"I.. Allie told me that you're not coming back to school."

Maura raises an eyebrow. "So?"

Jane steps toward her, shrinking the space between them. "Are you okay? Who's sick?"

Maura shakes her head. "I really don't want to talk to you Jane." She is aware that the couple people present in the room are watching them, and this makes her uncomfortable. "Not here nor now at least." she adds, trying to sound more polite.

"Then when? Or where?" Jane asks, insistently.

"I don't know, never and nowhere?" She snaps without thinking.

"Maura-"

"Really, I don't have anything to say to you." Maura collects her bags, smiles to her colleagues one last time, then heads out.

"Oh come on!" Jane follows her. "It's been over a month. Can't we just talk about it like adults?"

Maura freezes. "Oh, I'm sorry." she says, calmly. "I'm sorry if my behavior when you dumped me all of a sudden seemed childlike to you. It probably has to do with the fact that once again I got my heart broken by the same person that did it ten years ago!" She looks at Jane, she is infuriated. "I did not want to blame you then, because you didn't know about my feelings for you and that kiss probably caught you off guard, but nothing is saving your ass now. You knew how delicate this situation was for me. How many times did I ask you if you were sure about it, ever since we first kissed? How fucking many Jane?"

The dark haired woman is looking into her eyes, incapable to gaze away.

"Yet again, here you are. You don't speak, you just-" Maura closes her eyes, squeezing them hard to try to fight back the tears. "I was perfectly content being where I was before. It wasn't like I forced you to engage in a relationship with me. I've never asked you to. Then why, why on earth would you deceive me like that?" The look in her eyes is just sad now. "If you weren't sure about it, why didn't you just leave things how they were?"

"But I was sure sure! I am!"

"That's not true! You couldn't even wait to fix things up with Allie, you broke up with me without even trying to explain to her how things were!" Maura shakes her head. "Your daughter is a smart girl, Jane. Of course she'd be shocked at first, but I'm sure that just sitting down with her and-"

"I did! I sat down and explained everything to her! She understands." Maura tries to talk, but Jane places a hand over her gaping mouth. "And now that I know that she is okay with it I feel like we can really happen. We can be a real couple."

"I am not going to follow anyone's rules here!" Maura starts walking towards the door.

"They're not rules, if only you'd listen to me without focusing only on your side of the story-"

"Jane, honestly, fuck you." She pushes the door open and walks towards her car, parked in front of the building. She looks up one last time before sitting on the driver's seat. "I would've never thought that I could be hurting more than when you went off to Texas with Casey." Her lower lip is trembling. "Now I think that losing you was way better than having you near like this." She slams the door shut and drives off.

* * *

><p>Halfway through spring break, right when Jane thought her life couldn't get any harder to manage, a surprise shows up at her door.<p>

"Yes?" she says opening the door, while the girls are playing princesses in their room.

"Hello Jane."

She freezes as he smiles at her.

"What the hell.." she manages to whisper after a dozen seconds.

"I know, I know. I came here to apologize, and explain. If you allow me."

She stares at Casey, not able to move a muscle. He doesn't look nor sounds like his normal self. He seems so…polite and gentle and nice.

"Um.." Jane grabs the keys and then slips outside, leaving the door ajar behind her.

"I assume the girls are inside?" he asks, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes, they are." The two look at each other silently for some seconds. "I'm not letting you in." she says eventually, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I thought so.. Anyway." He takes a deep breath. "I am truly sorry Jane. After you left with them I..I went mad. I had a serious meltdown, more than one actually." He shows her his right hand, a huge scar runs through his whole palm. "This is just one of the things that happened during my worst nights in the great company of alcohol." He chuckles, but she remains serious.

"Then my brother, he went to Texas to visit me and…he saved me. He got me some help, he got me on the right track again. I haven't touched a bottle in months and I have a job down at the military base, a nice apartment.. I am a new man Jane. I am truly myself now."

"Wow, I would have loved to know your true self when I married you." she scoffs sarcastically.

"That's the man that you deserve Jane. I wasn't that man and I am terribly sorry. For you and for the girls, I haven't been the father I wanted to be. I just wish there was a way to make it up to you."

"I'm afraid there isn't.." Jane bites her lower lip, shaking her head slightly.

"Please, let me try, let me prove it to you. I really want to show you how much I've changed, for good. I love you Jane." He reaches for her hand, but she crosses her arms over her chest.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have made up bankrupt to finance your _ladies_." she says, disgust in her voice.

"That is true." he sighs, looking down. "I don't even know which words could be enough to express how sorry I am. Can't we just maybe meet up one of these days? Only the two of us, to talk. I fucked up Jane. You are a wonderful person and I hurt you. I want to show you that you could benefit from forgiving me."

Jane's head immediately goes to Maura and their situation. She has fucked up too. She's hurt her and she wants her back.

"Jane?"

"Yes, sorry, I was… Alright, listen.." she exhales, running her fingers through her curls. "I'll call you if I have a couple hours to myself okay? I'm very busy lately, I can't assure you-"

"That's great!" He writes his number down for her. "I'll wait for your call. Thank you for even just thinking about it Jane."

Jane smiles forcedly. "That's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Jane walks into the restaurant, one of the fanciest places in Boston, and immediately spots Casey sitting at a table by the window.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" a smiley waitress approaches her.

Jane points at Casey, who has now seen her and is standing up. "I'm with him."

The waitress walks her to the table and Casey smiles, pulling her chair back. "Hi Jane."

"Hey." She nods and sits down, then he does the same. "You didn't need to book at a place like this, we could've just-"

"I wanted to."

He looks at her, those eyes than could once charm her so easily now evoke a feeling of uncertainty in her.

"Shall we order? I've heard they make the best lobster here."

Jane raises her eyebrows as she picks up the menu and starts reading.

He looks at her. "I wish I had brought you to some place like this when we were married."

Jane hints a smile. "Even just takeout would've been great, you know I am not really a girl for this kind of place."

Casey frowns. "I'm sorry, we can go if-"

"No, don't.. Here's great too." she says, trying to make it up for being such a bitch already.

After they order, Jane looks at him while he pours some expensive wine into their flutes.

"So…"

"I know you probably have a lot of questions for me. And I'm here to answer them all."

She sighs, playing uncomfortably with her hair. "How come you can afford all of this?" she asks.

"Well, this is kind of a splurge, it's not like I do this all the time." he smiles. "I've been working at the military base for about five months now. Just some office work, nothing like I used to do before. But it allows me to pay for a nice apartment, eat three meals a day and save up something for the future."

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you."

Casey smiles faintly, playing with the fork. "I know you probably won't ever be able to forgive me, but… Jane, can I ask you something?"

Jane looks at him.

"Do the girls… Do Allison and Zoe know what I did? Why you left?"

Jane takes one deep breath. "No, of course they don't." She can see Casey exhaling a sigh of relief. "They think your doing a mission or something. Going from seeing you every week or two to not seeing you at all was hard enough for them. They didn't need to know what a dick you were."

Casey bites his lip. "Yep, I deserve that." She raises her eyebrows in agreement, but he is still visibly relieved. "Thank you Jane."

"That's okay." she mutters.

"I've come to you because I really want to show you that, you know, I'd like my old life back."

"Yeah- That's not gonna happen." Jane shakes her head.

"No wait-"

"No you wait." Jane looks at him. "I'm not getting back together with you. Not now, nor in a few months after you 'showed me that you've really changed'. This is not happening."

Casey stops her. "Jane, I know. I- I misspoke. I mean, I really want to see my girls again. It's been close to a year now, I must make up for all this time we spent apart. I want to be a good father again."

Jane sighs as the waitress places their first course in front of them. "How can I say yes to this Casey? How? After all you've done, and after all this time.."

"I thought.. Maybe, when and if you feel ready for it, I could maybe see them for even just a couple hours. With you there, of course. Just one step at a time."

Jane takes a bite, the lobster really tastes amazing. "Well, I need to talk to them first. If they tell me they do want to see you, then I guess we could arrange something." She places down her fork. "But I am serious about us. You and I. Nothing is happening between us."

Casey nods. "I know. I would never ask you to get back together with me. Would I want to? Yeah, of course, you were and always be the woman that I love." He chokes on the last words, and sips some wine to gulp the emotions away. "But you don't belong with me. You belong with someone who makes you really happy. Not with someone that hurts you the way I did."

"I'm glad the two of us are both on the same page on that." she nods.

"We are." He smiles. "I am so thankful that you are here, willing to listen to me. I am so sorry Jane." He looks at her.

"Yeah, I know." She smiles. He seems so different. Part of her is yelling 'Jane do not trust!', but part of her is also feeling kind of sorry for him.

After dinner, Casey drives her home.

"Thank you for dinner. The food really was amazing."

"You're welcome. And thank you for agreeing to come to dinner with me."

Jane unfastens her seat belt. "So, I'll let you know how it goes with the girls right?"

"I'd love that." He smiles. "G'night Jane."

She smiles back and gets out of the car. "Goodnight Casey."

* * *

><p>It's April 1st. It's been a few days since the end of spring break, but Maura still cannot adjust to the routine of not teaching anymore.<p>

She has never particularly liked April fools, but that morning, when she checked the calendar, she did wonder for a quick second about which pranks were going to be pulled on her at school. Then she realized, she was not going to go to school.

Later that afternoon, while running some errands, while Maura is longingly staring at the window of her favorite patisserie, someone bumps into her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't- Maura?"

The woman raises her head and her eyes meet with the ones of the man that is speaking to her.

"Casey?!"

"Yeah! It's been years, how are you?"

Maura cannot believe her own eyes. "I am okay… Wow, I'm sorry, how come you're in Boston, I thought-"

"I've been here for several months now. I work down at the military base." He smiles. "What about you, how's it going at BPD?"

Maura shakes her head. "I'm not working there anymore."

"Really? I'm sorry, I-"

"No, that was totally my choice!" she rushes.

A dozen of seconds of awkward silence pass. Both of them temped to mention Jane, yet neither of them do.

"Well, I gotta go, or else I'll be late to see my girls." he smiles, pointing at the two boxes of chocolates in his hand.

"Your _girls_?" Maura can't avoid asking.

"Yes, my.. I don't know if you and Jane still, you know, talk and stuff.. She and I have had some rough bumps along the way of our relationship."

Maura looks at him, unsure of how much she should say and how much she actually knew. "Yes, she has mentioned it." she nods.

"Well, I'm seeing my daughters for the first time in almost a year, I wanna make a good impression, I want them to see that I can be a good father again. And apologize." he smiles. "I really gotta go. It's been nice to see you, Maura."

"Nice to see you too." She looks at him walking away and a lot of questions immediately start popping up in her head.

_Did Jane actually agree to all this? Are they back together? Why hasn't Jane ever told her about what happened with Casey? Why is he back now? _

She shakes her head and keeps walking, her hands in the pockets of her spring coat. She runs her hands over the objects she comes across: a used tissue from some minutes ago, her car keys with the Tour Eiffel shaped keychain she got the first time she went to Paris, a packet of gum, with about two pieces of gum left in it, and her phone. She runs her thumb on the rim of her phone, feeling the lock screen button.

_She could text Jane. Not that she wants to go back to talking to her, she is still mad, but, you know, just to check in with her. _

She pulls the phone out of her pocket and slides her finger across the screen.

_And what should I say? "Hey Jane, I've just seen Casey and he told me he's on his way to your place. Just calling to know if you two are back together so I can really spend the rest of my life eating my feelings."_

She shrugs and puts the phone back into her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Jane is holding Zoe at the window when the little girl sees Casey pull over on the parking lot of their condo.

"Great, he's here. Allie!"

"I'm coming!" Allie rushes from her room to the door.

Casey runs up the stairs and as Jane opens the door for him, his eyes glisten with emotion.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi daddy!" Zoe jumps at him and he catches her right away. "Hi sweetie." he hugs her tightly, then turns to Allison. "Allie oh my god you are so tall! Just like your mom." he smiles at Jane while hugging his oldest daughter.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too honey, both of you, so much."

"You don't go no more, promise!" Zoe says looking at him.

"Aw sweetums I can't promise you that." He places her down and they all make their way to the living room. "But daddy has a new job now, so I won't have to stay apart from you for so long anymore, that I can promise." he smiles at them.

"You're not in the army anymore?" Allie frowns.

"Oh I am, I just don't serve actively anymore. Not for now at least." He pulls a bag from behind him. "Now, who wants to see what daddy brought?"

"I do!"

"Me me!"

As Casey gives the gifts he's brought to the girls, Jane sits and watches them. He looks so happy, it seems to her that she has never seen him that happy, not since maybe their first dates, way back in the past. The girls are ecstatic, Casey has brought them chocolates and Barbies and they are over the moon.

"Casey, I'll be in my room if you need me okay? I need to finish my taxes and do some work." she smiles.

"Yeah, sure- oh, Jane?"

"Yeah?" she turns.

"I saw Maura earlier. Did you know she wasn't working at BPD anymore?"

Jane's eyes go wide, and Allie turns to her. Mother and daughter exchange looks, then Jane gazes back at Casey. "Yeah, she mentioned." she smiles briefly then walks to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

The girls spend a great afternoon with their dad and Jane makes the best of those hours off tidying up the house and doing some work.

Allie and Zoe insist for Casey to stay for dinner and eventually Jane agrees. They have pizza and talk about life and happy things, which lets Jane take her mind off of all the troubles that have been hunting her thoughts lately. After dinner and a bath the girls are ready for bed and Casey offers to read them a story before heading home.

Jane is in the kitchen tidying up, and she doesn't hear his footsteps approaching about fifteen minutes after he has brought the kids to bed.

"They're already sleeping soundly, I think today wore them out." he says breaking the silence of the kitchen and making Jane jump a little.

"I think so too." she smiles. "You did stay more than we had agreed on-"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, I hope you didn't feel forced you to have me for dinner and stuff.. I didn't-"

"No, that's okay, we had a good time." she turns to him, drying her hands with a towel. "But it took me a great deal of trust to let you stay so long. Trust that I'm not yet sure you deserve.."

Casey nods, slightly disappointed. "What can I do to make you change your mind about that?" he looks at her intently.

"Keep doing this. Come here a couple times a week, spend time with them. Don't let them getting used to a life without you again."

Casey can see the uncertainty in Jane's eyes, the fear hidden behind the strength that she wants the people to see in her.

"I promise I'll do that." he nods. "I know it doesn't make a difference until I do it, but I will. I'm not screwing up this time." he nods, picking his jacket up from the back of his chair.

"You're going?"

Casey stops mid-action, the jacket only halfway on him. "Yes, I figured.."

"Sure." she smiles. "Goodnight. Let me know when you want to visit again."

Casey nods and walks to the door, but his hand lingers on the handle.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" she answers almost immediately, turning to him.

"Is everything alright with you?"

She bites the inside of her cheek. "Sure. Why do you say?"

He looks at her, hinting a smile. "A feeling."

"I don't think you get to be my therapist now." she giggles nervously.

Casey smiles, shaking his head. "You're right. G'night." he turns and exits, making sure the door shuts without making any noise.

* * *

><p>It's Saturday, and what better day to go through a cleaning frenzy and re-organize your entire closet?<p>

To Maura any day is good enough to do it, that or any other activity that could take her mind off of how miserable her life is right now.

Piles and piles of clothes are on her bed and she is sorting them out and trying them on, deciding what to keep and where to put it.

She is more than halfway done when she comes across something that had been hidden in the back of her closet for years, and as soon as she spots it she understands why.

The briefcase that she used most of the time to carry all her ME essentials around is still perfectly intact and even packed. The rims are a little dusty and the handle has a weird shape from having been pushed against the wall for that long time, but other than that it is exactly how Maura recalls it.

She pulls it out of the wardrobe and sits on the bed, setting it on her lap. She sees herself carrying it to the car in the morning, placing it on the passenger's seat while driving to BPD. She remembers how Jane used to always carry it for her, whenever she had breakfast at her place before work, which was very frequently.

_Jane._

Maura shakes her head and clicks her briefcase open, revealing its contents. Empty BPD-marked folders, that must have once been full of sheets with test results, analysis, notes and pictures. Two pairs of sealed gloves, always in any purse she carried because she never knew when she might have to handle evidence or stick her fingers in bullet holes to retrieve any important fragments.

_That happened an awful lot of times_ she thought, smiling melancholically. In the small pocket she finds her old pager, now deactivated and probably even out of battery.

She was so happy working there. It was hard, the days were long and there had been times when all she wanted was even just a couple consecutive hours of sleep, but it made her happy.

_Why the hell did I quit in the first place? Yes, without Jane it would not have been the same, but every change takes time getting used to._

These last months had her so used to feeling pain that she could not even remember how bad the simple idea of working without Jane hurt.

_I could reapply. My background would get me the ME spot almost immediately, and if not that I'd probably get in as a lab assistant._

She stretches toward the nightstand and takes her phone in her hand. She is about to scroll down her contacts when it hits her. She puts the briefcase aside and shoves the phone into her pocket, gets on her feet and rushes downstairs to get her coat and car keys.

It takes her a little under twenty minutes to get to BPD.

She takes one deep breath before setting foot inside, she hasn't been there since the reunion with the team several months earlier.

"Your name please?" asks the policeman at the entrance.

"Doctor Maura Isles, I worked as the ME here some years ago. I need to speak to Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

"Uhm, I'm afraid that won't be possible ma'am. Lieutenant Cavanaugh is not working here anymore. Lieutenant Korsak took his place about two months ago."

"Sergeant Korsak is a Lieutenant now?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am."

"Maura?!"

The woman turns around to see Hope Martin stepping into the building and walking towards her.

"Hope! Hi, what are you doing here? It's so nice to see you!" she says letting the older woman hug her.

"I've been called in for a consultation." she says as she shows her identification to the police man. "She's with me." she adds smiling, pointing at Maura. The cop lets them both in and they start walking towards the offices.

"So, what brings _you_ here?" she asks.

"Well.. It may seem odd but.. I'd love to get my job back. I'm coming from a pretty rough couple months and I think that doing what I actually love could help me get back to my old self. At least I hope so, because to be honest nothing else has worked." she sighs.

"Oh I am very sorry dear…" Hope looks at the young woman, she does look very fatigued and overall worn out. "Would..would you like to talk about it over lunch perhaps? Or a coffee?"

Maura is about to say no out of habit, she is not the type of person to be talking about her feelings openly during a meal, but something inside of her stops her from politely declining the offer.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to steal time from your busy schedule-"

"Oh that is nonsense!" Hope smiles kindly, and her smile makes Maura's heart warm up. "I'd love to have a chat with you. It's been long overdue." she adds, placing a gentle hand on Maura's arm.

Maura finds herself smiling sweetly. "You are right. I'd love to have lunch with you."

Hope's eyes light up at her words. "Would you mind waiting for me here? This consultation is not going to take long. I'll be right out." she says before walking towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>It really takes Hope just a dozen minutes to go back to where Maura is waiting for her.<p>

"Here I am." she smiles as Maura raises her head from the magazine she was reading and gets to her feet to head outside.

"Did you talk with Lieutenant Korsak while I was downstairs?"

"Oh no, sadly he was not available today." Maura smiles as they walk into a nice restaurant by the pier.

"That's a shame."

They sit, give a quick look to the menu and then order.

"So.." says Hope once the waiter has left their table. "What is happening to you Maura?"

The question is so direct and specific it almost freaks Maura out, making her remember why she never shares her feelings with people.

"Do I really look so off?" she eventually asks, sighing.

Hope smiles, an encouraging smile, that again gives her that feeling of comfort, of security.

"You remember Jane, right?" Hope nods, serious and focused. "Didn't she move?" "She did, and she also came back, last September." Maura bites her lip nervously. "We did not part on good terms before she went to Texas. I.." her gaze automatically drops. "I had very strong feelings for her and I ended up telling her some time before she told me she was gonna move… And of course, everything changed between us. She got married and moved and I stayed here."

Hope's eyebrows raise in surprise, but then she reaches out to take Maura's hand in hers. "I am very sorry Maura. I knew you two had a special bond." "Turns out it was special to me only." she smiles melancholically. "Anyway, she moved back here last September and coincidentally her daughter ended up in my class, so…we saw each other again, after ten years. It was weird, I mean.. It was awkward at start, but then.."

Hope senses Maura's voice breaking and her hand squeezes a little tighter.

"We talked about what had happened between us, we both missed our friendship a lot and we wanted to start over, you know?"

Maura is interrupted by the waiter who delivers their food and when he is gone she seems to struggle to get back to the point.

"And _did you_ start over? As friends?" Maura starts cutting up her steak. "That was the intention, yes. But then she made it very clear to me that she regretted the past and wanted something more between us."

"And did _you_?"

Hope's eyes are sinking so deeply into the other woman's. Opposite her she doesn't see Maura anymore. She sees her daughter. And even though she knows Maura does not see her this way, she is trying to read her as a mother would. She wants to understand what hurt her daughter so badly.

"Of course I did." The words come out as a whisper. "Jane is the love of my life."

They stay silent for some minutes, Maura too on the verge of crying to talk, Hope too afraid that no words would be enough to make Maura feel better.

"I was so careful, making sure it was really what she wanted to happen between us. And she looked so sure," says Maura as she places her knife and fork in the plate. "But then it happened again. Her fear to be weak overcame the love she had for me, I think."

Hope can see the tears glistening in Maura's eyes.

"I really thought she had fixed my broken heart. Now it's more shattered than it has ever been." She reaches for her purse, to look for a tissue, but Hope promptly hands her one.

"She says she loves me and she wants to be with me again, once and for all, but I.. I am just so scared." The last words come out with an incontrollable sob, and it is physically impossible for Hope to hold back from going to sit next to Maura and hugging her tightly. Feeling her dropping her head on her shoulder makes Hope never want to let go.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart."

"How?" cries Maura. "I don't even know how to be happy anymore. I am just so exhausted to be miserable all the time."

The two linger in the hug for a little while, then Hope pulls back, just enough to look at Maura's face. She has done this for Cailin a handful of times, holding her while she cried over a breakup, telling her that it would all be okay, but she knows that no one has ever done it for Maura. She feels it in the way Maura is clinging to her, nobody has ever really helped her through a though time with her emotions.

"Here's what we'll do." she wipes the mascara off of the Maura's cheeks and smiles. "We'll go to your house, I'm going to make us some tea, and then you can tell me exactly what happened, so I can help you figure out what to do, okay? I promise, you are going to feel a lot better once the burden is off your shoulders. I want to help you, okay sweetie?"

Maura stares at her for some seconds and eventually nods. "I think I can do that."

She pulls back from Hope's embrace and tries to give herself a tone, but before she gets up she turns to the woman, who is already standing beside her.

"How did you know all this would make me feel better?" she asks.

Hope smiles sweetly. "It's a mother's instinct dear. It rarely fails when it comes to a broken heart."

* * *

><p>To Jane's surprise, Casey does start to show up every few days: he takes the girls to the cinema, to the park, he even drives Allie to school and Zoe to preschool sometimes. It makes her incredibly happy to see her daughters enjoying their time with their father so much, but the fact that he is more present in their life gives her also more free time, which she always ends up spending thinking of Maura.<p>

Not being able to contact her drives her crazy. She has tried going to her house, calling her, texting her, emailing her, she's tried everything, but Maura always kept the word of not wanting to be bothered by her, so Jane eventually just gave up, mostly to avoid being mistaken as a stalker. 

One night she is home alone, the girls are at Casey's, when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jane. It's Hope Martin."

It takes her a couple seconds to realize who is actually on the other hand of the phone. "Doctor Martin! Of course, hi- Wait, is Maura okay?" she asks instinctively, doubting that the woman would call her just to say hi.

Hope sighs. "Not really. I mean, she is okay, but- Listen, I am actually driving home from work right now, could I come have a word with you?"

"Sure! I'll text you my address."

After just a couple minutes, Hope is at her door.

"Please, come on in." she says as she opens the door.

"Thank you."

Hope is still a beautiful woman, even though in her late sixties she looks at least five years younger. Her face though has something that Jane has never seen on it before. Her features are sharper, her eyes are not as welcoming as she remembered.

"Can I get you anything?" "A glass of water will be perfect." Hope follows her into the kitchen and she sits at the table waiting for Jane to do the same.

"So.." the brunette asks, sitting down. "How is she?" "I will be honest with you, she is a wreck. I casually met her the other day and she ended up talking to me about all that you two have been through." Jane frowns. "Maura told you about it? All of it?" "Yes, all of it." Hope takes a sip of water. "You look surprised." "It's just…not very 'Maura' to talk about her private life or her feelings..with anyone really."

"Well, I agree, but I think the fact that she did should make you realize what kind of state she is in."

Jane runs a hand through her hair, sighing nervously. "I tried everything to apologize. She does not want to talk to me and I don't want to disrespect her wishes." She looks at Hope. "I made a mistake. I panicked and I should have not reacted that way at camp."

"No, you shouldn't have." "But-" "Wait." Hope sighs. "You shouldn't have, but.. I do understand why you did it. I am a mother too, I know that rush you get when you screw up." Jane's eyes go wide when she hears those words coming out of Hope's mouth, but the older woman keeps talking. "The rush you get of dropping everything and making sure that you child is okay? I get that, I really do. But given the past you and Maura have, emotionally… You shouldn't have done that."

Jane nods. "I know. But it is nice of you to understand." "That's okay." Hope fidgets with her hands, trying to find the right words. "But, you see.. The problem is, you haven't told her that."

"What?" "That you're sorry. That you've made a mistake. It was an honest mistake, a mistake that had its reasons behind it. But it was a mistake. And you did not tell her that."

Jane freezes, starting to think. Hope might be right. The only times Maura actually allowed her to talk to her, she did not say she was sorry. Did she? "Jane?" "Yeah!" she blurts, coming out of her daydream.

"Maura really, deeply loves you." says Hope, looking at her straight in the eyes. "If you really love her back, please do something about it. Go apologize. Tell her what you just told me."

"I- I will! Of course I will! I love her, I truly do love her!"

Hope smiles and is about to add something, but Jane cuts her off. "But I've tried so many times to contact her, she has blocked me out of her life in any existing way! How do I get to her?"

Hope stops to think for some seconds, then a grin melts those sharp features Jane had seen on her when she walked in. "I think I know how to help you with that."


	13. Chapter 13

_A week later._

Maura finally scheduled a meeting with Korsak, who was obviously more than happy to take her back in the team, although only as a lab's assistant for now. Of course she was the first option if they needed anyone to fill in for the ME, but it was natural that she could not just steal his job.

But even though what she is doing is not exactly _her job_, she immediately feels the therapeutic effect that it has on her.

Waking up every morning knowing that she is headed to the Department and would have to spend the whole day surrounded by evidence bags, test tubes, microscopes and death… oddly enough, it makes her feel great. It finally makes her feel like herself.

It's the obvious confirmation that leaving BPD had been the biggest mistake of her life. But it's all good now, now she is home again.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the evening Hope had dropped by at Jane's house.<p>

Since then, they had met again a handful of times and talked for hours. Now, now Jane is ready. The only thing she needs is Korsak's help, or more specifically Korsak's permission, since he now runs the Police Department.

Vince is very glad to see her, but looks very confused once she has blurted out the whole story and her plan.

"I mean…wow. I knew that whatever there was between you two was always bound to head somewhere deep, and I also figured there was something off about doctor Isles quitting her job right after you left, but…all this?" he says, wide eyed.

"I know, it's a lot. But she means so much to me. I really screwed up- I had a legitimate reason to screw up, but I could've handled it differently. I should have. And now, I've tried everything… This is all I have left."

Korsak nods. "No, I… I understand. I guess there's no harm as long as we give a heads up to everyone. Just to make sure it all goes smoothly."

Jane feels her stomach clench. "Really? You are okay with this? Isn't it like..unprofessional?" she smiles, emotional.

"I don't think it's gonna hurt anybody!" he's about to laugh, but senses the tension in Jane's eyes. "Jane.." he gets up from his chair and walks up to the other side of his desk, sitting down next to her. "You have always been the daughter I never had. Even though we have not seen each other for years, I've always kept you in a special place in my heart. And I sure as hell want to know you're happy, if I can't keep an eye on you myself." he grins. "We've been through a lot together and I'm basing my feelings off of that, when I say that you deserve to be happy. If this is going to make you happy, let's do it."

Jane struggles to fight back the tears. She has grown a lot during these ten years, she has learned that expressing her feelings is not wrong and it's worth crying when one feels the need to, especially if they're happy tears. But somehow, being around Vince or even just being at BPD brings out the cop in her, and so she fight those tears back, she swallows hard and just hugs him.

"Thank you. It means so much to me."

"Then it means a lot to me too."

* * *

><p>Maura is running some tests on a substance she found on the wound of the last victim when the phone of the lab starts ringing for the third time in ten minutes.<p>

She pulls off her gloves and picks up with a sigh. "Medical Examiner's lab, this is doctor Isles."

"Maura, this is Vince Korsak."

_Maura? Since when does he call her Maura?_

"I need you to drop everything you're doing and get your bag ready. The paramedics are setting up the van, we need you to fill in as the ME for a case in south Boston."

She raises her eyebrows, confused. "But doctor Langdon is right in his office, shouldn't he-"

"We want _you_. We think this case involves Paddy Doyle."

She could swear she felt her own blood freezing into her veins as her brain processed those words.

"We think it's best that you work on this one, since you are the only one of the old team working for BPD right now, except for me. We'll keep the other members informed but since you are familiar with the case I want you working actively in the field."

"Sure, that's fair. But hasn't Paddy been in prison for the past dozen years?" she asks holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she puts what she needs into the ME bag.

"You know that jail does not stop him."

_Oh, she knows._

"Alright." she nods. "I'm on my way."

The drive to Boston South feels so long. _What did he do this time?_

They finally approach an old warehouse and Maura takes a deep breath before stepping out of the van. Two BPD police cars are parked on the sidewalk, policemen have already surrounded the yard with yellow tape and a couple of them are guarding the entrance.

"I'm here." she greets one of them with a nod.

"Body's all the way in the back of the warehouse. Detectives are inside doctor Isles, they'll fill you in."

Maura nods and gently pushes the huge metal door to get in. It's very shady, the only source of light being small windows right below the ceiling. She takes some steps towards the center of the warehouse, avoiding piles of boxes and dusty furniture. As she was told, she walks all the way to the back of the building, and behind a huge wall full of work tools hanging off of it, she feels herself stepping on something icky, almost slippery.

_Oh no.. Did I just step in blood? Damn, why is it so dark in here?_

She points the torch to the ground and what she sees is definitely not blood. It's a mushed yellow rose petal.

_What the.._

"Over here doctor Isles."

Maura freezes and looks right in front of her. It takes all of her strength to raise her hand just enough to point the flashlight towards the voice.

"Alright, don't blind me though!" Jane raises a hand over her face and point towards the wall. "There's a light switch over there."

Maura lowers the flash light and turns it off, leaving the both of them in the darkness.

"Is there even a body here?" she asks, her voice tired and disappointed.

Jane sighs. "There will be if you plan on killing me, I can't see a thing."

Maura lets the bag drop on the floor and a thud echoes inside the warehouse.

"Is this all a set up?" she asks.

"Yes, it is. I wanted to talk to you and this was the only way I had to reach you without having you shutting the door in my face or call security on me."

Maura remains still. "You put a lot of work into this."

"Well, I-"

"Props to you, it worked." Maura sighs. "So, what exactly do you want to talk to me about?"

Jane frowns. "Are we gonna keep this pitch blackness or-"

"I'd rather not switch the light on for now."

Jane smiles. "Alright. Well.. I've come to a realization in the past week and I think it's important for me to share it with you."

Maura doesn't reply and Jane clears her throat.

"So, the realization is the following. We changed a whole lot during these 10 years, we really did, and it only actually hit me recently. We found each other again and it was amazing to rebound, but we, or at least I, didn't take into consideration that we were not the same people we had left ten years ago." Jane sighs. "I think that we should've considered that before trying to build anything between us. But I mean, it was an understandable mistake right?" Jane moves some steps forward. "Now, I can't really see anything but the outline of you, so…" She walks towards the other woman keeping her hands stretched out before her. It only takes her a few more steps to feel the skin of Maura's arm underneath her fingertips. She delicately feels around, looking for the woman's right hand, and when she finds it she takes it into hers, shaking it vigorously.

"Hello. My name is Jane Rizzoli, I am 45 going on 46, I have two daughters who are the light of my messed up life. I am working two jobs, none of them being the one I love, but I gotta pay rent and food." Maura's hand is still in hers. She can hear her breathing softly through her nose. "I dream about my old job all the time, I really really loved it. And I miss every single little aspect of it, from chasing around guys twice my size to getting coffee in the morning for my best friend." Maura's hand slightly squeezes hers. It's probably involuntary, but it's enough for Jane to know that it's okay for her to keep going. "I am working things out with my ex husband, so that my kids can have their dad, but I have no intention of getting back together with him, because I am not in love with him. Coming back to Boston was enlightening in so many ways: I realized what was really important to me: my daughters, my family, and myself for once." Jane takes one deep breath, it's now or never. She gives Maura's hand another shake. "I'm Jane Rizzoli and I am in love with you Maura Isles, and to show you how much you mean to me I brought with me two very important people that will help me explain it to you." Jane lets go of Maura's hand and walks toward the wall behind her to switch the lights on. The lightbulb hanging from the ceiling lights up, the light is faint and yellow, not too bright, but just enough to make them both squint.

"You can come out now girls."

At these words, Allison appears from behind an old and barely recognizable piece of furniture and stops opposite Maura, dragging along her little sister Zoe who is holding her hand.

"Hi ms Isles. I know that you have been very sad in the past and that you had your heart broken and that is very bad and I'm sorry. But when my mom explained to me why she kissed you at camp, I really did understand. You know, when I was little and my dad was away with the army and I missed him, mom used to always tell me the story of how they met, how they knew each other, and also she told me a lot about when she was a detective and she worked with these really awesome people. And ever since we moved here and she found you again…I can tell that you helped her a lot when she was having a hard time."

Maura hears sniffling behind her, and turns to see Jane with eyes filled with tears. Allie's words were so genuine and simple and sweet that she herself was struggling to not get emotional.

"I really love my mom and I can see how happy you make her. Like when she talks about you here eyes go all big and happy and she smiles a lot."

At this last sentence, Zoe looks up at Maura smiling. "You are very nice and pretty and mommy says you're beautiful like a princess."

Maura smiles softly. "Thank you Zoe, that is very nice to say."

"Also my mom last night told me a story about two princesses that were in love and they didn't need a prince to be happy because all they need is love." Zoe walks up to her mom and taking her hand she pulls her closer to the blonde woman, putting her hand in Maura's. "I think that you can be like the two princesses."

Allie smiles, seeing how her sister's innocent words are having a strong effect on the women.

Jane wipes the tears from her cheeks and looks at Maura. "I am fully aware that I screwed up what was growing between us and I am extremely, deeply sorry for that. I made a mistake that as a mother was reasonable, but as someone who loves you…was just wrong, immature and vile. I am sorry." Jane's hand slips out of Maura's. "All I want is to show you that I won't hurt you ever again. And I will love you and protect you as you deserve."

Silence surrounds them once again, for some seconds.

"I was not expecting that.." Maura whispers, looking down.

"Really?" Jane raises an eyebrow. "Why did you think I tricked you into coming here then?" she smiles.

"No, I mean.. I didn't expect the whole speech, the apology, them…" she says, smiling at the two girls.

"Oh yeah, well… I really needed to tell you those things. I wanted you to know how I feel about this. I mean, whatever you choose to do now, I know that you are aware of all that I told you, and that's enough for me. I didn't do this to beg you to rush into a relationship with me. That's not the point. I just want you to understand."

"I am happy that you did all this to tell me those things."

Jane smiles, Maura watches her, her eyes are smiling too and this makes her heart skip a beat.

"Mama!" Zoe tugs onto Jane's shirt. "The flowers!"

"Oh you're right!" Jane rushes to an old battered table where her bag was sitting and she pulls a ten-yellow-rose bouquet out of it, handing it to Maura. "The yellow rose is a symbol of friendship and it is the right flower to give if one wants to apologize about something and try to gain a friend back." She recites. "Ten roses because that's how many years I want to apologize for."

Maura smiles sweetly, raising the bouquet to her nose to inhale the delicate scent. "They are beautiful." Maura lays the bouquet on top of her medical bag and with runs her hands through her hair.

"Is everything alright?" asks Jane.

"Yeah, no… I just swore I would give myself a little time before rushing into anything ever again."

Jane nods looking down. "Well, that's fair."

"No, no it's not.." Maura stars walking up and down the room. "It's not because there you are and I am in love all over again, and the feelings, and-"

"After all this time, after all I've put you through, you still love me?"

Maura stops and looks at her. "Jane, it's been almost 14 years since we first met. I am pretty sure that some recent heartbreak will not make me un-love you. It's.." she sighs, "it's like a curse. A wonderful, painful, yet sweet curse." Her instinct tells her to walk up to Jane, stroke her face. She looks so beautiful and genuine. Her dark eyes staring at her throw her back to when they used to work together, when seeing Jane in the morning begging her for some instant coffee would automatically put a smile on her face.

_How has this woman been my everything since the very beginning?_

Allison bites her lip, afraid to hear the word 'no' coming out of Maura's mouth, and in that same instant Maura turns to her and Zoe.

"You two have been very sweet. Thank you for saying those things."

Allie frowns. "I didn't tell you that to be sweet. I told you that my mom loves you because it's true."

Maura looks at her, surprised at how direct the little girl sounded. She is about to speak but Allison doesn't let her. "You said you needed to leave school because someone you cared about was sick and you needed to take care of them, right?"

"Y-yes.." babbles Maura.

"It was you, wasn't it? You needed to take care of yourself because you were hurt and sad, right?"

Maura does not answer, but her face looks like the face of someone who has just been caught in the act.

"You don't have to take care of yourself _by yourself_. Anyone needs someone they love to come out of a bad situation, that's what my mom always taught us. That we don't have to do it alone."

Jane nods smiling to her daughter and then takes Maura's hand in hers. "I know you're tired of all this Maura. Let's move on. But let's do it together. Let get out of this muddy situation and-"

"I think you should've given me lilies instead of roses."

Jane looks at her confused. "What?"

Maura smirks. "Lilies mean 'I dare you to love me'."

Jane smiles back nodding. "You are right, I am daring you. And I think you should accept the dare because this time it's real. This time is going to work."

"I believe you, Jane."

Jane's eyes go wide in relief and happiness.

"I think I am ready to accept the dare." Maura smiles and stretches her hand out to take Jane's. "Hi, my name is Maura Isles, I am 44 years old and I've been in love with you ever since I was 30. There has been no one in my entire life that has meant more than what you mean to me Jane. You have been my best friend, my rock, my source of laughter. I admire you and look up to you. You may have hurt me but I have never, ever stopped loving you."

Allie's smile is wide now, she looks at the two women and knows what is about to happen.

"Let's move on together." Maura turns to the girls. "All of us."

Allison and Zoe run up to them and the four of them close in a sweet embrace. 

"Come on girls, let's head outside. It's starting to get cold in here!" says Jane as they part.

Allie and Zoe smile and run across the whole building and open the main door slipping outside.

Maura is about to follow them when Jane grabs her wrist. "I am so happy." she says in a whimper.

Maura looks at her and in a couple steps she is back into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I want this to work so much."

Jane buries her face into Maura's hair. "I promise you, it's going to work. I want to make you happy."

"I don't want to be happy with anyone else." Maura raises her head and her lips meet Jane's. That kiss is so different. It's nothing like the kiss on the staircase after she had confessed her feelings to Jane. It's nothing like the kiss they shared at Jane's house, the night of the reunion. It's nothing like the stolen kisses at camp, nor is it like the kisses they exchanged before making love for the first time.

This kiss tastes like tears, like newly born trust, like the pain she felt while being apart from Jane slowly fading away. Her heart is warming up to the feeling of being loved, to the awareness of the fact that not only she can trust Jane, but more importantly that she finally really wants to. _That's what true love's kiss must taste like_, she thinks. _Maybe we do are princesses in a very contorted and confused real-life fairytale_.

"Maur? Are you alright?"

Jane's voice makes her snap out of her daydream. "Yes! Yes, sorry, I was just…thinking about something." She takes her hand. "Let's go."


End file.
